Andros' Daughter
by AMarieKelly
Summary: It's seventeen years after the Countdown to Destruction and the rangers get together for a reunion and they bring their families. Eris Morana Yanisin is Andros and Ashley's first born child. And their daughter. Very slight Ashley bashing, more Andros bash
1. Chapter 1 Eris Morana Yanisin

**Andros' Daughter**

**Disclaimer:** Don't own the Power Rangers. Just Eris and her friends!

**Summary:** It's seventeen years after the Countdown to Destruction and the rangers get together for a reunion and they bring their families. Eris Morana Yanisin is Andros and Ashley's first born child. And their daughter. Very slight Ashley bashing, more Andros bashing. R&R for me please!

**AN:** This is kind of a sad story, so be forewarned. Also, you'll see Eris commonly referred to as Elektra by her cousin Cami, their friends, and practically everyone else mostly because Cami, their friends, and everyone else can't stand to call her Eris.

**_Chapter One- Eris Morana Yanisin_**

Ashley Hammond, the former Yellow Space Ranger and wife of Andros, the Red Space Ranger, was in labor with her and Andros' first child. She and Andros both had a feeling it would be a son that would be born to them. They had picked the name Alexandre, defender of man. They hadn't even considered a girl's name because they felt that it was a boy. They were wrong. 

Ashley's doctor, Mayarrah, said, smiling at Ashley. "One last, push, Ashley, then you have your baby!"

Andros sat behind Ashley and she pushed. Mayarrah smiled and when they heard their baby cry, she said, shocking them. "It's a girl!"

Andros asked, blinking. "A girl?"

Mayarrah nodded and asked, smiling at Andros. "A beautiful baby girl. Care to cut the umbilical cord, Dad?"

Andros walked over and stared down at his daughter. She stared back at him with his chocolate brown eyes. Andros took the scissors and cut the umbilical cord.

Mayarrah placed the baby girl on Ashley's stomach and Ashley saw that their daughter was going to be her father's daughter. Ashley asked, once everyone had left and their daughter was wrapped in a red blanket. 

"What should her name be? We can't very well name her Alexandre."

Andros looked down at his daughter and replied, disappointment appearing not only in his face, but in Ashley's. They had both been set on having a son who would inherit Andros' morpher. "Eris Morana Yanisin."

Ashley nodded, knowing full well what those names meant. Eris meant Strife, Morana meant death, and Yanisin meant ashamed.

_Six years later..._

Six year old Eris was playing outside with her cousin, Cameo, who she called Cami, when she scrapped her knee. Eris felt tears sting her eyes and she went in the house to find her Mommy and Daddy, hoping one of them would make her owie feel better. She heard them talking in the living room with her Aunt Karone and her Uncle Zhane. She was about to go into the living room when she heard them mention her name.

"I don't think I'm going to give her my morpher." That was Daddy, Eris thought, frowning. What is he talking about? 

"Andros, she's your first born." Aunt Karone.

"She can have Ashley's morpher, but I'm giving Alexandre mine." Eris felt tears sting her eyes as her owie started hurting more.

Eris backed up quietly and then ran to let them know she was in the house. Eris stopped just short of entering the living room and said, blinking back tears.

"Mommy, I hurt my knee."

Ashley smiled softly at her daughter. "Let's go get it cleaned up, shall we?" Eris nodded and took her Mommy's hand.

Eris had known that her father was disappointed in her, but she was never sure about her mother. There were times when her Mommy loved her like no other, but there were other times when her Mommy ignored her, as she and Daddy fawned over Eris' younger brother, 5 year old Alexandre. As a result, Alexandre was spoiled.

Eris watched as her mommy cleaned and bandaged her scraped knee and kissed it, making Eris giggle. Ashley smiled and said, kissing her daughter's forehead. 

"There we are! All better?"

Eris nodded, smiling. "All better." Ashley smiled.

"Good. Now, go back to playing with your cousin, Cami." Eris nodded and raced back outside to play with Cami.

Cami noticed a slight change in her cousin's behavior and sighed. She knew how her cousin was treated, but there really wasn't anything she could do for Elektra. She said, hugging Elektra.

"Pay them no mind, Elektra, you'll be the bestest ranger there ever was when we get to the Karovan Ranger Academy." Elektra smiled and she and Cami continued to play until Cami left.

_Six years later..._

12 year old Eris was at the Ranger Academy on KO-35. She, her cousin, Cami, and their four best friends, Faolan of KO-35, Torin of KO-35, Nicolae of KO-35, and Violca of KO-35, were sitting at their regular table, eating dinner. Eris was in red, Cami was in pink, Faolan was in Blue, Torin was in Silver, Nic (as they called him) was in Black, and Violca was in yellow. They were an odd group of friends, but they were the best of them.

Eris was the oldest of the six. She had her mother, Ashley's, thick, wavy hair, but her dual toned hair color came from her father, Andros. She had her mother's face shape, but her father's chocolate colored eyes with flecks of blue from her paternal grandmother, Mailin. Eris was the broodiest of the five and the one who practiced the hardest.

Cami was the second oldest and had her mother, Karone's, blond hair, her father, Zhane's, blue eyes, and her mother's features. She was the smiley one of the group and the one who kept everyone's spirits up.

Faolan was the quiet one of the group and the third oldest. He had short, black hair with shocking blue eyes and a frame that promised to be muscular and tower over his female teammates at 5'9 and growing. His skin was always tan and he practiced alongside Eris.

Nicolae was the third youngest and the broodiest one after Eris. His parents didn't want him and sent him off to the academy just after he was olden enough. He despised his parents and they had nothing to do with each other. 

Nic stood 5'9'' tall with, shoulder length, Mahogany brown hair and serious, dark blue eyes that showed signs of being older than he was. He had broad shoulders and was already starting to build muscle at 12. He had tan skin and his hands were calloused from all the work he did with Elektra and Faolan.

Torin was the second youngest and the clown. He had sparkling, mischievous, light green eyes, dark blond hair, and promised to be just as muscular and tall as Faolan. His skin was also bronzed by the sun and he always had a smile on his face.

Violca was the youngest of the group with the shortest temper. She had long, auburn red hair, blue-green eyes, a small nose, and a porcelain complexion. She was the practical one of the group, always lending an ear when her friends needed it. 

Together, they were the best team the Karovan Ranger Academy had seen in years. They knew each other's moves and when they sparred, other teams were envious of their ability to read each other like a book. They were known as the "Dream Team" and the Commanders, Tykwa and Kinwan were definitely not going to break them up. They showed the most potential for harnessing the Power since Eris' father, Andros, had been at the Academy with Cami's father, Zhane.

_Four years later: Presentation of the Morphers_

Eris, Faolan, Cami, Nic, Violca, and Torin were standing on a stage in front of a large crowd that contained the former Space Rangers. Eris, Faolan, Cami, Nic, and Violca, with the exception of Torin who was wearing a black uniform, white shirt, and black boots, wearing gray space uniforms with black boots and white shirts. Once they received their morphers, their shirts would change to the color that corresponded to what Ranger they were.

Cami muttered out of the corner of her mouth as Kinwan continued his lengthy speech on "what a momentous day it was for the six trainees" standing behind him.

"Why doesn't he just get it over with already?" Cami's mother, Karone, shot her a look and Cami rolled her eyes. 

Eris gave one of her rare smiles to her cousin and said, her lips barely moving. "Because he's torturing Tor."

Cami struggled to hold in her laughter and Tykwa raised an eyebrow at them. They straightened up and Kinwan said as Tykwa walked over to him with a box in her hands. "Today, these six trainees behind me who have worked so hard to get to where they are today, become the new defenders of KO-35 and the Universe. In this box, are the six Astro Morphers that they will use with great reverence and great respect to protect KO-35 and the universe." Kinwan opened the box and said, nodding to Torin. "Step forward, Torin of KO-35." Torin walked over to his commander and Kinwan said, taking out the digimorpher. "Torin of KO-35, do you accept your mission as an Astro Ranger to help keep the universe safe from evil?"

Torin nodded. "I do accept, Commander Kinwan."

Kinwan smiled. "Then it gives me great pleasure to present you with the Digimorpher. Once you hit the access code of 3-3-5, you will morph into the Silver Space Ranger." Torin grinned broadly and shook hands with Commander Kinwan as his shirt went from white to silver. Kinwan said, whispering into Torin's ear. "Don't do too much damage to the Megaship Mark III, please? I'd hate to have to have another constructed so soon after it was just given to the newest team."

Torin grinned. "No problemo, el chiefo." Kinwan chuckled and Torin stepped off to the side.

"Violca of KO-35, step forward." Violca stepped forward. "Violca of KO-35, do you accept your mission as an Astro Ranger to help keep the universe safe from evil?"

Violca nodded. "I accept, Commander." Kinwan smiled and took out an Astro Morpher.

"It gives me great pleasure to hand this Astro morpher to you, Violca of KO-35. Once accessed by the code, 3-3-5, you will morph into the Yellow Space Ranger." Violca took the morpher and her shirt changed from white to Yellow. She smiled slightly and went over to stand next to Torin.

"Nicolae of KO-35, step forward." Nic stepped forward and held his head high. "Nicolae of KO-35, do you accept your mission as an Astro Ranger to help keep the Universe safe from evil?"

Nic nodded, solemn. "I accept, Commander Kinwan." Kinwan smiled at the young man standing before him and said, taking out an Astro Morpher.

"It gives me great pleasure to hand this Astro Morpher to you, Nicolae of KO-35. Once the access code, 3-3-5, is hit, you will morph into the Black Space Ranger." Nic took the morpher and his shirt went from white to Black as he stood next to his teammates and best friends.

"Cameo of KO-35, step forward." Cami stepped in front of her commander and Commander Kinwan asked, looking at the young woman before him he considered a granddaughter. "Cameo of KO-35, do you accept your mission as an Astro Ranger to help keep the universe safe from evil?" 

Cami nodded. "I accept, Commander."

"It gives me great pleasure to hand this Astro Morpher to you, Cameo of KO-35. Once accessed by the code, 3-3-5, you will morph into the Pink Space Ranger." Cami smiled and as she joined her friends, her shirt changed from white to pink.

"Faolan of KO-35, step forward." Faolan stepped forward and Commander Kinwan smiled at him. "Faolan of KO-35, do you accept your mission as an Astro Ranger to help keep the Universe safe from evil?" 

Faolan nodded. "I accept, Commander Kinwan."

Kinwan smiled and took out the second to last Astro Morpher. "Then it gives me great pleasure to hand this Astro Morpher to you, Faolan of KO-35. Once you punch in the code, 3-3-5, you will morph into the Blue Space Ranger." Faolan took his morpher and stepped over to where his friends stood, his shirt now blue in color. "Elektra of KO-35, step forward." Eris stepped forward and Commander Kinwan said, smiling. "Ladies and Gentlemen, I must take a moment before I give her the final morpher to speak about the young lady standing before me." He paused, collecting his thoughts before he continued. "I have watched this young woman grow from an adolescent first arriving here at the Academy to a strong, capable, young woman with leadership qualities that I have seen in precious few others. Now, today, she makes history." Kinwan turned back to Eris, who had tears shimmering in her eyes. "Elektra of KO-35, do you accept your mission as an Astro Ranger and as leader of this team to help keep the Universe safe from evil?"

Eris nodded, solemn as ever. "I do, Commander Kinwan."

Kinwan smiled. "Then it gives me great pleasure to hand you this last Astro Morpher. Once you access it by punching in the code, 3-3-5, you will become the first ever Red female Space Ranger and the leader of this team." Eris took the Morpher from Kinwan and her shirt changed to red. She went over to stand with her friends, after strapping her morpher to her wrist.

They formed a line, Eris in the middle, and Eris asked, looking at her friends. "Ready?"

They grinned at her and said in unison. "Ready!"

Eris called out, feeling the Power course through her. "LET'S ROCKET!" They entered their access code and became the Space Rangers.

Everyone in the crowd jumped to their feet and applauded the newest team.

Eris called out, taking a stance. "RED!"

Faolan dropped into his favored stance. "BLUE!"

Violca was next. "YELLOW!" 

Nic went next. "BLACK!"

Cami grinned under her helmet. "PINK!"

Torin grinned as rounded out the group. "SILVER!" They were met with a roar of applause. Only one made his way through the crowd, not cheering. That one, was Andros.


	2. Chapter 2 Confrontations

**Andros' Daughter**

**Disclaimer:** Don't own the Power Rangers. Just Eris and her friends!

**Summary:** It's seventeen years after the Countdown to Destruction and the rangers get together for a reunion and they bring their families. Eris Morana Yanisin is Andros and Ashley's first born child. And their daughter. Very slight Ashley bashing, more Andros bashing. R&R for me please!

**AN:** I cried while I wrote this chapter. Literally. Tears were rolling down my cheeks it was so sad.

**Shout outs**

**Phantom Rogue:** My first reviewer for this story! I feel so special! LOL! Thanks, I thought it would be an interesting start. I feel bad for her because of the name they chose for her. It's horrible! The bashing will definitely be coming from Eris AKA Elektra's point of view. I think so, but then again, there's Rory Gilmore who doesn't hate her mom. Anyway, Andros really does deserve it I mean girls kick total but! I mean, look at all the female rangers! Plus she's his daughter! I mean, come on, you have to support your kids no matter what right? Here's the next chapter!

**Anyabar1987:** Thank you! I'm glad you liked it lots! You'll just have to wait and see what Andros does to Elektra. ;) Here's the next chapter!

**Titanium Ranger:** I don't know... he's disappointing isn't he? He is a jerk. Andros! Stop being a jerk! I'm glad you like her! Thanks, I was a little worried about people not liking it. Here's the next chapter! Soon enough for you? LOL!

**PrettyDiva:** A lot of people like the start. I know, I'm sorry about that, but st happens. I know. grins Here's the next chapter!

**GinaStar:** Thanks! Here's the next chapter!

_Last time_

_Torin grinned as rounded out the group. They were met with a roar of applause. Only one made his way through the crowd, not cheering. That one, was Andros._

Now...

**_Chapter Two- Confrontations_**

It had been a little over a month since Eris, Faolan, Cami, Nic, Violca, and Torin had become Space Rangers. Everything was quiet on KO-35 when Eris' parents, Andros and Ashley, and Cami's parents, Karone and Zhane, sprang a surprise on the two of them.

Karone said, grinning as she looked at the two teenagers sitting before her. "We've got a surprise for you."

Eris was wary of surprises. She asked, skeptical. "What is it?"

"We're going to Earth for a Ranger Reunion!"

Cami grinned. "Yes! That is so cool! We get to see Aunt Cassie, Uncle TJ, and Uncle Carlos don't we?"

Zhane grinned at his daughter. "That we do, sweeting. That we do."

Cami turned to her cousin and leader. "Isn't this great?!"

Eris nodded, plastering a fake smile to her face. "Yeah, great!" In her head, she thought-spoke to Cami. _Great! More people for Dad to bad mouth me to._

_He won't do that! He's proud of you!_ Cami thought back.

_We are talking about the same guy right? Andros who practically named me strife?!_ Eris thought back to her cousin.

"When do we go?" Cami asked, grinning at her parents.

Karone said, grinning at her daughter and her niece. "Well, we didn't want to leave your teammates out of this so, if it's ok with you Elektra, we're taking the Megaship Mark III and we're leaving as soon as it's ready."

Eris replied, nodding while smiling softly at her aunt. "I don't mind. I'll go get it prepared." Then Eris got up and left the house as her father walked into the living room.

Karone sighed and Cami said, leaning back in her seat. "You don't get it, Uncle Andros."

Andros asked, looking from his sister to his niece. "What don't I get?"

Karone replied, sitting next to her daughter. "Elektra is just like you."

Andros was taken aback by the statement his sister just made. "What are you talking about?"

Cami sighed and said, looking at Uncle Andros and Aunt Ashley as she had just walked into the room. "When Elektra and I were little, at night we would always find our star. Our star was the brightest one in sky and when we were little, she always, always had a sparkle in her eye that reminded me of our star." She looked at her mother. "What is that nursery rhyme you used to tell us? When you see a sparkle in their eye..."

Karone sighed softly and said, swallowing past the lump in her throat. "When you see a sparkle in their eye, you know your brightest star is shining. When you see that sparkle die, you know it just went out." Karone didn't realize until that moment how much that Karovan nursery rhyme fit her niece. She looked at her brother and said, blinking back tears. "Elektra was the happiest child alive, always shining as bright as a star in the night sky until she realized how little you and Ashley loved her. I don't know if she knows it, but a part of herself died that day. She's never been the same."

Cami asked, looking at her uncle with tears shining in her blue eyes. "Why don't you love her? Whenever you dropped her off at my house she'd always call to you 'I love you, Daddy', but you never responded. Then she'd turn to me and tell me that she wanted to be just like you, because," A sob broke through Cami's lips. "Because you're her hero." Cami ran from the house and Karone went after her.

Andros turned to Zhane and asked, his eyes emotionless. "Is that true?"

Zhane nodded. "I'd hear her say it to Cami every time she came to our house and every time, it broke my heart because I knew my best friend didn't love his daughter simply because she was born first." Zhane paused, trying to keep his anger in check. "There were times when I never wanted to bring her home because I knew she wouldn't be welcomed back with open arms. Every time I returned her here, I'd ask the Gods to show her some compassion, but you didn't.

"You weren't there for her first crawl. I was. You weren't there for her first steps. I was. You weren't there for her first words. I was. You weren't there for her first day of school. I was. You weren't there for her first play. I was. You weren't there for her first martial arts competition. I was and you know what she asked me?" Andros and Ashley looked at Zhane. "She asked me 'why aren't Mom and Dad here yet? I go on in a second.' I told her that something had just come up and you two were sorry you couldn't make it and that's when the light in her eye went out. She realized at that moment, that through her entire life, you two weren't there for her. It was Karone and I who were there for her and it broke my heart to see your daughter hurt that way. Do you remember our conversation when Ashley first went into labor?" Andros shook his head and Zhane replied, glaring at his best friend. "Let me refresh your memory."

**Flashback **

_"Zhane, what if I turn out like my father?" _

_Zhane shook his head and replied, grinning. "Don't worry Andros. You're gonna make a great dad! When your dad wasn't there for you, mine was. He was always cheering us on, remember?"_

_Andros smiled. "You're right. I'll be there for my child where my father wasn't there for me."_

**End Flashback**

Andros felt a twinge of guilt. "That's when I thought it would be a-"

Zhane exploded. "DON'T YOU DARE SAY WHEN YOU THOUGHT IT WOULD BE A BOY!" Zhane poked Andros hard in the chest. "You said you didn't give a damn if it was a boy or a girl as long as they were born healthy. You lied. You gave a damn when Ele-"

It was Andros' turn to explode. "STOP CALLING HER ELEKTRA! HER NAME IS ERIS!"

Zhane shook his head. "God, I don't even know who you are any more. My best friend wouldn't have given a damn about his child's gender as long as they were healthy. My best friend wouldn't have become the very thing he despises most. My best friend would have been there for all his child's firsts. My best friend wouldn't have become his father. If you see him, my best friend, tell him I'm looking for him." With that, Zhane walked out.

**PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR**

Eris was on the Megaship, checking the fuel cells in the engine room when her best friends found her. Cami asked, hugging her cousin. "You ok?"

Eris looked at her cousin. "Yeah. I'm fine. Why?"

Cami looked for the sparkle in her cousin's eye, their star, but never found it. Cami sighed and replied, hugging her cousin. "Because I worry about you."

Elektra hugged her cousin back and said, kissing her on the cheek. "Thank you, but I'm fine. We're almost ready for take off. You might want to tell Mother, Father, Uncle Zhane, and Aunt Karone." Cami nodded and went to send the message.

Ten minutes later, the Megaship was lifting off with its passengers secure. Eris said as her family walked in with her teammates. "DECA."

DECA, the ships computer, turned her red eye to her. "Yes Elektra?"

Eris replied as her teammates took their seats. "Set a course for Earth."

"Setting a course for Earth, now."

Eris pushed the accelerators forward. "Hyper rush nine, DECA."

"Hyper rush Nine initiated."

Faolan asked, looking up from his controls. "DECA, ETA?"

"Eight hours, fifty-six minutes, and thirty-four seconds." Eris nodded and their long voyage to Earth began.

* * *

**AN:** Sad chapter, I know, but please? Drop me a review? I might just give up chapter three if you do... ;) 


	3. Chapter 3 Meet and Greet

**Andros' Daughter **

**Disclaimer:** Don't own the Power Rangers. Just Eris and her friends!

**Summary:** It's seventeen years after the Countdown to Destruction and the rangers get together for a reunion and they bring their families. Eris Morana Yanisin is Andros and Ashley's first born child. And their daughter. Very slight Ashley bashing, more Andros bashing. R&R for me please!

**AN:** Kim stayed in Angel Grove in this story. Kat never took her place. Sorry for those of you who like Kat.

**Shout outs**

**Phantom Rogue:** He really is, isn't he? I know, I love Zhane and Karone! They're what Andros and Ashley should be to Elektra. They just might manage... but not yet. Heeheehee! Here's the next chapter!

**PrettyDiva:** It is powerful. Here's the next chapter!

**animezebra:** I know, I love Andros too. Totally one of the hottest Red Rangers ever. I know, this idea was rolling around in my head for a while and I started writing it about a month or so ago and I've just recently posted it. Yeah, he might, he might not. That's something you'll all have to wait for. I know, I totally love Ashley and I couldn't stand portraying her in the same light as Andros, so I made her a lot softer than him. Thanks, that just came out of thin air. Thanks, I try to do well in my development of my characters that way people can really see them in their minds eye. Here's the next chapter!

**GinaStar:** Thanks! I know, I had a lot of fun writing that scene. Maybe more fun than was necessary . . . Nope. Andros deserved it:D Here's the next chapter!

**Titanium Ranger:** I know. I cried while I wrote Zhane's confrontation with Andros. Andros just wanted a boy born so badly first that he still can't get over the fact that he has a first born daughter. I know, dad's like that can be stupid. I'm glad you still love Elektra cause here's more of her! I present . . . the next chapter!

_Last time_

_"Eight hours, fifty-six minutes, and thirty-four seconds." Eris nodded and their long voyage to Earth began._

Now...

**_Chapter Three- Meet and Greet_**

Eris was checking the rest of the ship from the bridge when Zhane asked, coming up beside her. "Mind giving us the grand tour?"

Eris looked at her uncle and replied, half smiling. "Sure." Cami hopped up next to her and linked their arms. Eris rolled her eyes, but smiled at her cousin. "Let's get started. The Megaship mark III is just like the original Megaship and the Megaship Mark II with some slight changes.

"Here on the Bridge, everything is the same. Here in the rear, there are two doors leading to the Bridge and through them is the Megalift. In the front you have a viewscreen and in the center you have two roles of three control stations. The front set of stations control the shields and the Megalasers. The rear stations have the two joysticks that are used to steer the Megaship. On the left-side wall there are three divisions of wall consoles, Computer Systems, Communications, and Education and Recreation. The wall on the right has the same divisions except the consoles control Operations and Safety, Astro Megaship Alert System, and Life Support." They moved from the Bridge down the hall to the workbay, which was just the same as the original Megaship.

"Here in the workbay, there are six Ranger-colored jump tubes- Silver, Black, Pink, Red, Yellow, and Blue- and six Ranger-colored lockers of the same colors. The Synthetron, as you all know makes whatever food you want." They moved to the next room. "The Simudeck makes simulations for us to train with, as you also well know, or to just relax with, as it simulates any environment. The Engine room on the Megaship Mark III holds the Universe's third Mega Accelerator along with the engines and the fuel cells.

"Our sleeping quarters are exactly the same as when you had the original Megaship. Not much has changed about those, the infirmary, the Healing Chamber, the engines, or the Mega Vault." They were back on the Bridge and Cami said, smiling. "I'll show you guys to the guest rooms."

Karone asked, grinning. "You have guest rooms?"

Cami grinned at her mother. "We have an entire Megadeck of guest rooms, should we ever need them."

Andros asked, his interest peaked. "How many rooms?"

Cami replied as she showed them to their rooms. "Well, I lost count after 50. DECA," Cami turned to the ships AI. "How many guest rooms are there on Megadeck seven?"

DECA's red eye turned to Cami and replied. "Seventy-Five guest rooms, Cami."

Cami grinned. "There you go. You'll find that most, if not all, of the rooms have a queen size bed. This is to accommodate for the couples, married or otherwise." She smiled and said, going back to the Megalift. "I'll leave you to get settled. We should be there in the next seven hours or so."

Karone smiled. "Alright. We'll see you guys later." Cami nodded and the Megalift's doors closed.

**PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR **

The Megaship was an hour away from Earth when Eris said, looking at Faolan.

"Activate the Megaship's cloaking device."

Faolan pressed some buttons and said, nodding. "Cloaking device activated." Eris nodded and an hour later, they were landing in a secluded part of Angel Grove Park. She, Faolan, Cami, Nic, Violca, and Torin were about to leave the ship when Ashley called, making them stop.

"You guys can't leave the Megaship like this! Everyone will know you guys are the Power Rangers!"

Eris asked, making Ashley internally wince. "What do you suggest we do, Mother?"

"I'm going to buy some clothes and when I come back, you guys can change into them and no one will be the wiser."

The rangers looked at each other and Eris said, nodding. "Alright. We'll wait here for you to come back with the proper clothes for Earth." Ashley nodded and she left the Megaship.

Two hours later, Ashley got back to the Megaship and said, handing each ranger a bag. "Here you go. Go change. Be back here in fifteen minutes and we'll meet the other rangers on the other side of the park." Eris nodded and the rangers each went to their own rooms.

**PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR**

Eris looked at her self and tilted her head to the side. The outfit her mother had gotten her consisted of red and white tennis shoes, dark denim l.e.i. jeans, and a red camisole. Her jeans had five pockets and had flared out from her knee down. The denim had a bit of stretch to it so they moved with her, but Eris wasn't so sure about the camisole. It was red with delicate, ruffled straps and a semi-lustrous silk fabric that flowed around her torso. It had an empire waistband with slight scrunched fabric along the waistband that flattered her athletic figure. She sighed as Cami flounced into her room.

"Hey, Lek. You look so cute!"

Eris said, looking at her cousin. "Thanks. I think." She did a double take and said, blinking. "We're wearing the same outfit?"

Cami grinned. "Yup! You're mom thought it would be nice for us girls to match." Eris nodded and turned back to her reflection. She said, scrunching up her nose. "I don't know about this top, Cami."

Cami waved her off. "Don't worry about it. You look great!" Eris dug into her bag and asked, pulling out a bunch of tubes and square things.

"Well what are these?"

Cami squealed and said, her eyes twinkling. "It's make up!"

Eris was lost. "What?"

Cami rolled her eyes and replied grinning. "Jeez, for having a mom from Earth you sure don't know a lot about Earth stuff. It's make up! You put it on your face and accent your features."

Eris looked at the stuff in her hands and dumped it on her desk."Cami, would- would you show me how to use it?"

Cami nodded and replied smiling as Violca walked in. "Sure. No problem."

Violca said, dumping her make up supply on Eris' bed. "You two have the same outfit, as me."

Eris nodded. "Yeah. How long-"

"Are you girls ready yet?" Torin asked walking into the room in jeans and a silver unbuttoned shirt over a white tank top. Faolan and Nic followed him in. All three were wearing the same outfit, only their over shirts were different with Faolan wearing blue and Nic wearing black.

Cami and Violca glared at him. Cami said, opening the make up. "Yes. We're just finishing up. We'll be out in ten, fifteen minutes."

Torin sighed. "Well get a move on. We want to meet the other rangers!"

Eris decided to pull rank. "Tor!" Torin snapped to attention. "Go wait with Uncle Zhane, Aunt Karone, Father, and Mother." Torin nodded and the three left.

**PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR**

Andros was waiting impatiently for his Eris, Cami, and their friends to come. He was pacing back and fourth. Ashley sighed and Zhane said, rolling his eyes.

"Andros, sit down. They'll be here soon enough."

Andros shoved a hand through his hair. "We said fifteen minutes and it's been forty-five."

Karone said, spotting the three in question. "We don't have to wait anymore."

Andros, Zhane, Ashley, Alexandre, Faolan, Torin, and Nic looked at the girls and they could hardly believe it was them.

Eris was the one who had changed the most. She looked softer, more feminine in her red camisole with her hair curled. She wore a colorless lip gloss, a light blush that accented her high cheekbones, black eyeliner that made her eyes look wider, light brown eyeshadow that accented her chocolate brown eyes, and mascara that made her eyes shine. Then Violca opened her mouth.

"One word, Faolan, Torin, and Nic, and you're all ooze." They looked at each other and Andros said, gruffly.

"Let's go." The ten of them left the Megaship and trekked across the park to where the Ranger Reunion was being held.

They arrived at the spot a few minutes later and saw a huge group of people standing in the designated spot. A Native American man in Green, Red, White, and Black stepped forward and said, stepping forward and shaking her father's hand.

"Hey Andros. Glad you could make it."

Andros smiled and said, shaking the man's hand. "It's good to see you Tommy. You remember Ashley.

The man, Tommy, nodded and said, kissing Ashley's cheek. "Hey Ashley. It's good to see you."

Ashley smiled. "It's good to see you too, Tommy."

Tommy saw the team behind Andros, Ashley, Zhane, and Karone and said, grinning at the two couples. "They all yours?"

Zhane shook his head. "God no!" He stepped over to the team and said, standing behind Eris and her younger brother Alex. "This is Andros and Ashley's first born, Elektra, and their second born, Alexandre." He moved on to Cami next. "This is my and Karone's daughter, Cami, and their friends, Faolan, Nicolae, Violca, and Torin. Kids, this is-" Zhane cut off and said, grinning at Tommy. "I think I'll let you guys make your introductions."

* * *

Me: Well, there it is. Elektra and her friends meet the other Power Rangers!

Andros: I wish everyone would stop calling her Elektra. Her name is Eris.

Me: ANDROS! STOP CALLING HER THAT! SHE'S YOUR DAUGHTER FOR ZORDON'S SAKE!

Andros (mutinously): That doesn't mean I have to like it.

Me: (to Andros) Asshole. (to reviewers) Drop a review and let me know what you think of the chapter. My muse is being an ass right now... (glaring at Andros.)


	4. Chapter 4 Introductions

**Andros' Daughter**

**Disclaimer:** Don't own the Power Rangers. Just Eris and her friends!

**AN:** This is one of the longer chapters. So far. This is where all the Rangers, and their kids, are introduced. Tedious, I know, but once it's done with, the exciting stuff begins. Sorry if this isn't one of the best chapters, but this is the only one this boring, I promise.

**Shout outs**

**GinaStar:** I'm glad you liked the makeup bit. I thought it was pretty fun writing it. LOL:D Here's the next chapter!

**PrettyDiva:** Thanks! I like her too. That's very true. I really don't see the reason to bash her, but oh well. Here's the next chapter!

**Titanium Ranger:** I know,I thought it was cute to write. Sorry to disappoint, but he's really not warming up. He's just being gruff because he hates waiting. shrugs sorry. I loved writing it! It was great! Here's the next chapter!

**Anyabar1987:** Thanks. No, he hated waiting for the girls. shrugging sorry. :( It's totally ok. I totally understand about finicky internet. Here's the next chapter!

**Phantom Rogue:** I know! I thought that was cute! He is, I'm sorry. It's an illness with him. I can't get him to get better! He's just so damn stubborn. LOL! Here's the next chapter!

_Last time_

_Zhane shook his head. "God no!" He stepped over to the team and said, standing behind Eris. "This is Andros and Ashley's first born, Elektra, and their son, Alex. He moved on to Cami next. "This is my and Karone's daughter, Cami, and their friends, Faolan, Nicolae, Violca, and Torin. Kids, this is-" Zhane cut off and said, grinning at Tommy. "I think I'll let you guys make your introductions."_

Now...

Andros: WAIT A MINUTE! ERIS IS STILL RED?!

Me: FOR THE LOVE OF ZORDON! ANDROS SHUT UP AND SIT DOWN! (Andros sits down immediately) DON'T PISS THE AUTHOR OFF! I WILL get you if you continue said actions. Sorry about the interruption. On with the story (glaring at Andros who's now glaring back)

**_Chapter Four- Introductions_**

Tommy smiled and said, starting with himself. "Alright, well, I'm Tommy Oliver and I was the Green and White Mighty Morphin ranger, the Red Zeo Ranger, the Red Turbo briefly before I passed the Red Turbo Powers on to TJ Johnson, and the Black Dino Thunder Ranger."

The woman in pink standing on Tommy's other side said, smiling. "I'm Kimberly Oliver and I was the Original Pink Mighty Morphin Ranger, the Pink Zeo Ranger, and the Pink Turbo Ranger briefly before passing on my powers to Cassie Johnson."

A 16 year old boy in green, who looked almost exactly like Tommy except for his eyes which were his mother's, stepped forward and grinned at Eris, who fought not to blush. "Hi. I'm Teddy Oliver and Tommy and Kim are my parents."

A 14 year old girl in pink, who looked almost exactly like Kimberly, stepped forward and said, grinning. "I'm Tammie Oliver and I'm the daughter of Tommy and Kim Oliver."

Next came a man in red, the same age as Tommy. He said, smiling. "I'm Jason Lee Scott and I was the Original Red Mighty Morphin Ranger before I passed my powers onto Rocky DeSantos."

The Asian woman in yellow next to Jason said, smiling. "I'm Trini Scott and I was the Original Yellow Mighty Morphin Ranger before I passed my powers onto Aisha DeSantos."

A 16 year old girl in yellow stepped forward and said, smiling. "I'm Karen Scott and I'm the daughter of Jason and Trini Scott."

The African-American man in black next to Trini smiled. "I'm Zach Taylor and I was the Original Black Mighty Morphin Ranger before I passed my powers onto Adam Park."

An African-American boy of 16 stepped up next to Zach and said, grinning just like his dad. "I'm Walter Taylor, friends call me Walt, and I'm the son of Zach and Angela Taylor."

An African-American girl of 16 stepped forward and said, "accidentally" stepping on her brother's foot. "I'm Deena Taylor and I'm this numskull's twin sister. His better half, I like to think." She gave her brother a glare.

The Blond man in blue standing next to Zach smiled and said. "Hello, I'm Billy Cranston and I was the Blue Mighty Morphin Ranger before I became the tech expert for the Zeo Rangers."

The blonde woman standing next to Billy said, smiling. "I'm Kat Cranston and I'm Billy's wife."

A 15 year old boy stepped forward and said, shyly. "I'm Christian Cranston and I'm Billy and Kat's son."

A girl of about seven years of age stepped up. "I'm Victoria Cranston and I'm Billy and Kat's daughter."

The Asian man in green and black went next. "I'm Adam Park and I was the Black Mighty Morphin Power Ranger after Zach, the Green Zeo Ranger, and the Green Turbo Ranger briefly before I passed my powers on to Carlos Valertez."

The Black woman in yellow next to Adam said, smiling. "I'm Tanya Park and I was the Yellow Zeo Ranger and the Yellow Turbo Ranger briefly before I passed my powers onto Ashley."

A young boy about 5 years old peaked out from behind Tanya and Adam. "I'm James Park." The rangers chuckled and the boy ducked behind Tanya, peaking out to look at Eris. He said, smiling shyly at her. "You're pretty." Eris blushed and the boy giggled.

The Hispanic man in red and blue next to Tanya said, smiling. "I'm Rocky DeSantos and I was the Red Mighty Morphin Ranger and the Blue Zeo Ranger before I passed my powers onto Justin Stewart."

The black woman in yellow next to Rocky smiled. "I'm Aisha DeSantos, his wife, and I was the Yellow Mighty Morphin Power Ranger after Trini."

A girl about 16 years old stepped forward and said, smiling. "I'm Gabriella DeSantos and I'm Rocky and Aisha's daughter."

The dark haired man in blue next to Aisha smiled. "I'm Justin Stewart and I was the Blue Turbo Ranger."

The Asian woman in pink next to Justin smiled. "I'm Cassie Johnson and I was the Pink Turbo Ranger after Kim and the Pink Space Ranger."

The black Man in red and blue standing next to Cassie said, nodding. "I'm TJ Johnson and I was the Red Turbo Ranger after Tommy and was on the Space team as the Blue Space Ranger."

Three kids stood next to them. The oldest, a girl about 16 years old in pink, went first. "I'm Olivia Johnson, daughter of TJ and Cassie."

A boy about 14 years old nodded. "I'm Aiden Johnson, son of TJ and Cassie."

A boy about 10 years old grinned. "I'm Greg Johnson, youngest kid of TJ and Cassie."

The Latino man in green and black next to TJ smiled. "I'm Carlos Valertez and I was the Green Turbo Ranger after Adam and on the Space team as the Black Space Ranger."

Eris' mother stepped forward and said, smiling. "I'm Ashley Karova and I was on the Turbo and Space teams as the Yellow Turbo and Yellow Space Rangers."

Alex smiled proudly as their father stepped forward. "I'm Andros Karova and I was on the Space team as the Red Space Ranger."

Alex stepped forward and said, making his parents smile. "I'm Alexandre, son of Andros and Ashley."

Eris looked at Cami, who was beaming as her father stepped forward. "I'm Zhane Stolarz and I was on the Space team as the Silver Space Ranger."

Eris and Cami shared a secret look as Cami's mother stepped forward. "I'm Karone Stolarz and I was on the Galaxy Team as the Pink Galaxy ranger after Kendrix was temporarily dead."

Another man in red stepped forward. "I'm Leo Corbett and I was on the Galaxy team as the Red Galaxy Ranger."

A blond woman in pink stepped forward. "I'm Kendrix Corbett and I was on the Galaxy team as the Pink Galaxy Ranger before Karone."

A 14 year old girl stepped forward and said grinning. "I'm Jackie Corbett and I'm the daughter of Leo and Kendrix Corbett."

An Asian man in blue stepped forward. "I'm Kai Chen and I was on the Galaxy team as the Blue Galaxy Ranger."

A black man in green mechanic's overalls stepped forward. "I'm Damon Henderson and I was on the Galaxy team as the Green Galaxy Ranger."

A brown haired woman in a yellow skirt and yellow halter top stepped forward. "I'm Maya Corbett and I was on the Galaxy team as the Yellow Galaxy Ranger."

A who looked a lot like Leo stepped forward with a sleepy child in his arms. "I'm Mike Corbett and I was on the Galaxy team as the Magna Defender." A boy of 6 buried his face in his father's neck. Mike laughed and said. "And this is our son Tim."

A blond man in a red Jacket with Lightspeed Rescue emblazoned on the left breast pocket stepped forward. "I'm Carter Grayson and I was on the Lightspeed Rescue team as the Red Lightspeed Rescue Ranger."

A woman in pink smiled as she stepped forward. "I'm Dana Grayson and I was on the Lightspeed Rescue team as the Pink Lightspeed Rescue Ranger."

A blond girl of 11 stepped next to the Graysons and said, smiling. "I'm Katie Grayson and I'm the daughter of Carter and Dana."

An Asian man in blue in the same jacket stepped forward. "I'm Chad Lee and I was on the Lightspeed Rescue team as the Blue Lightspeed Rescue Ranger."

A black man in green in the same jacket with a cowboy hat on his head stepped forward. "I'm Joel Rawlings and I was on the Lightspeed Rescue team as the Green Lightspeed Rescue Ranger."

A woman with wide blue eyes and black hair stepped forward and said, smiling. "I'm Angela Rawlings and I was the tech expert for the Lightspeed team."

A set of 7 year old twins, a boy and a girl stepped forward and the girl, who looked just like her mother with a lighter tone of their father's dark complexion, said, grinning. "I'm Josie Rawlings and I'm seven."

The boy grinned, looking just like his father with a lighter skin tone, and said, a classic charmer like his dad. "I'm Shawn Rawlings."

A man that looked like Dana in silver stepped forward. "I'm Ryan Mitchell and I was on the Lightspeed Rescue team as the Titanium Lightspeed Rescue Ranger."

A woman in activewear stepped forward, holding a baby in her arms. "I'm Kelsey Mitchell and I was on the Lightspeed Rescue team as the Yellow Lightspeed Rescue Ranger. This is our daughter, Mackenzie." A boy of 8 stepped up next to Kelsey and Ryan.

"I'm Billy Michell and I'm the son of Ryan and Kelsey."

A man in a black uniform stepped forward. "I'm Wes Collins and I was on the Time Force team as the Red Time Force Ranger."

A dark haired woman in pink smiled and said, taking Wes' hand. "I'm Jen Collins and I was on the Time Force Team as the Pink Time Force Ranger."

A girl of 15 stepped up next to the couple and said, grinning. "I'm Camille Collins and I'm the adopted daughter of Wes and Jen Collins."

A hard looking man in the same uniform stepped forward. "I'm Eric Myers and I was on the Time Force team as the Quantum Ranger."

A blond woman in yellow stepped forward. "I'm Taylor Myers and I was on the Wild Force team as the Yellow Eagle Wild Force Ranger."

A boy of 10 stepped up and said, looking exactly like Eric with Taylor's blue eyes. "I'm Collin Myers and I'm going to be just like my dad." The rangers chuckled.

A man in red with with tussled brown hair said, smiling."I'm Cole Evans and I was on the Wild Force team as the Red Lion Wild Force Ranger."

A shorter woman in white and pink stepped forward with an easy smile. "I'm Alyssa Evans and I was on the Wild Force team as the White Tiger Wild Force Ranger."

A boy of 10 stepped between them and said, shy. "I'm Brian Evans and I'm the son of Cole and Alyssa."

A big guy in black said, smiling. "I'm Danny Delgado and I was on the Wild Force team as the Black Bison Wild Force Ranger."

A shorter man in blue bounced forward and said, grinning. "I'm Max Cooper and I was on the Wild Force team as the Blue Shark Wild Force Ranger."

A man in blue and silver said quietly as he stepped forward."I'm Merrick Baliton and I was on the Wild Force team as the Lunar Wolf Wild Force Ranger."

An Indian man in red stepped forward. "I'm Shane Clarke and I was the Red Wind Ninja Ranger on the Ninja Storm team."

A Latin American man in yellow stepped forward. "I'm Dustin Brooks and I was the Yellow Wind Ninja Ranger on the Ninja Storm team."

A dark blond haired man in crimson stepped forward. "I'm Hunter Bradley and I was the Crimson Thunder Ninja Ranger on the Ninja Storm team."

An Asian man in navy blue stepped forward. "I'm Blake Bradley and I was the Navy Thunder Ninja Ranger on the Ninja Storm team."

A blond woman in blue stepped forward. "I'm Tori Bradley, wife of Blake, and I was the Blue Wind Ninja on the Ninja Storm team."

A pair of 4 year old identical twin girls stepped out from behind Tori and Blake. The girl on the right smiled. "I'm Bianca Bradley-"

Her twin smiled. "And I'm Jennifer Bradley."

"And we're this many." They said holding up four fingers. The rangers grinned at the cuteness of the twins.

An Asian man in green stepped forward and said, bowing his head. "I'm Cam Watanabe and I was the Green Samurai Ranger on the Ninja Storm team."

A man in red stepped forward and said, grinning. "I'm Conner McKnight and I was the Red Dino Thunder Ranger."

A pregnant woman in yellow stepped forward and said, smiling. "I'm Kira McKnight and I was the Yellow Dino Thunder Ranger."

A black man in blue stepped forward. "I'm Ethan James and I was the Blue Dino Thunder Ranger."

A Hispanic man stepped forward and said, nodding. "I'm Trent Fernandez and I was the White Dino Thunder Ranger."

A young man with bronze skin in red stepped forward. "I'm Nick Russell and I was the Red Mystic Ranger on the Mystic Force team."

A very pregnant Latino woman in blue stepped forward with an easy smile. "I'm Madison Russell and I was the Blue Mystic Ranger on the Mystic Force team."

A young man in green stepped forward and said, with a charming Australian accent. "I'm Xander Bly and I was the Green Mystic Ranger on the Mystic Force team."

A redheaded man in yellow stepped forward. "I'm Chip Thorn and I was the Yellow Mystic Ranger on the Mystic Force team."

A woman who looked like Madison in pink stepped forward. "I'm Vida Rocca and I was the Pink Mystic Ranger on the Mystic Force team."

A man in Blue and gold stepped forward. "I'm Daggeron, the Solaris Knight on the Mystic Force team."

A redheaded woman in white stepped forward with the air of nobility. "I am Udonna, the mentor to the Mystic Force team."

A man in purple stepped forward and said, bowing his head. "I am Leanbow, the Wolf Warrior on the Mystic Force team."

Eris looked at her team and they nodded. Torin stepped forward and said, giving them a sweeping bow.

"I am Torin of KO-35, the Silver Space Ranger."

Violca stepped forward and said, giving them one nod. "I am Violca of KO-35, the Yellow Space Ranger."

Nic nodded, solemn as ever. "I am Nicolae of KO-35, the Black Space Ranger."

Cami grinned. "I'm Cami of KO-35, the Pink Space Ranger."

Faolan stepped forward and said, just as solemn as Nic. "I am Faolan of KO-35, the Blue Space Ranger."

Eris let out the breath she was holding and said, stepping forward and shocking the rangers before her. "I am Eris of KO-35, the Red Space Ranger."

Jason grinned and said, after getting over the initial shock of a girl being the red ranger and leader of a team. "Welcome to the ranks of being a Red Ranger, Eris."

Eris blinked. "Thank you, Jason."

Jason nodded and Trini said, wrapping an arm around the girls shoulders, ignoring the fact that she stiffened under her touch. "I'm glad a girl's finally leader. I like this Kinwan guy of yours."

Cami smiled at her cousin and said, stepping up next to the Former Yellow Ranger. "He doesn't make decisions lightly, but once the decision is made, it's practically set in stone. No one challenges him because they'd suffer his wrath."

Zhane shuddered. "I remember when Andros and I had to tell Kinwan the Megaship had nearly been destroyed when Kai went joy riding with it." Andros winced and Cami said, grinning at her father.

"You _have_ to tell us this story." Zhane grinned and Andros groaned.

* * *

**AN:** The next chapter will be very entertaining, I promise! Don't shoot me for this!

Andros: Someone should shoot you for making HER a red Ranger.

Me: I'm gonna shoot you in a minute... (starts reaching behind and Andros runs) muttering that's what I thought... smiles brightly Review for me!


	5. Chapter 5 Lamia, Empress of Darkness

**Andros' Daughter**

**Disclaimer:** Don't own the Power Rangers. Just Eris and her friends!

**Summary:** It's seventeen years after the Countdown to Destruction and the rangers get together for a reunion and they bring their families. Eris Morana Yanisin is Andros and Ashley's first born child. And their daughter. Very slight Ashley bashing, more Andros bashing. R&R for me please!

**AN:** Alright! You all can look now. There's no boringness. This is where it gets exciting! At least I happen to think so...

**Shout outs**

**PrettyDiva:** I'm glad you liked it! Thanks, I thought adding the end notes would add a little something more to the story. I know, I love arguing with Andros. Especially when I know I'm right. Here's the next chapter!

**Red Dragon Spirit Ranger:** I know, I love randomness. I know, it felt sorry for Eris and I was writing it! Thanks. Oh trust me, I'm definitely going to elaborate more on them as they become more important in the story. Here's the next chapter!

**Phantom Rogue:** I know and I didn't even include SPD... jeez. LOL! Well here it is! Only Zhane's talking. Sry.

**Titanium Ranger:** I warned you in the Author's note that it would be boring. It's ok. I totally knew it would be boring, but they had to be established for the purpose of my story. Here's the next chapter!

**GinaStar:** Thanks! I thought they would be kind of boring, but thanks! Here's the next chapter!

_Last time_  
_  
"You **have** to tell us this story." Zhane grinned and Andros groaned._

Now...

Andros: You're really going to stick with her aren't you?

Me: Someone knock him out for me...

Andros: Hey! Be nice!

Me: TAKE YOUR OWN ADVICE JERK! smiles at readers Now on with the story...

**_Chapter Five- Lamia, the Dark Empress_**

The rangers all found places in the grass and Zhane began telling the story.

"It was just a month after Andros, Ashley, Cassie, TJ, and Carlos had gone to Terra Venture..."

**_Flashback_**  
_  
Andros and Zhane were sparring in the Simudeck at the Ranger Base on KO-35. It had been a month since Kendrix had died destroying the Savage Sword and Cassie was slowly moving on from the death of her teammate._

_Andros ended the simulation and Zhane asked, breathing hard. "How's Cassie doing?"_

_Andros took a drink from his water bottle and replied, patting himself dry with his towel. "She's doing OK. She's still having some nightmares about it, but that's expected." Zhane nodded and took a swig of water from his water bottle._

_Andros and Zhane were about to leave when the Comm Screen turned on. Kai Chen, the Blue Galaxy Ranger was on the other end._

_Zhane knew immediately that something had happened. Andros looked at Kai and asked, smiling._

_"Hey Kai. What's up?"_

_Kai swallowed hard and tried speaking, but his speech abilities failed him. Leo came into view and said, looking at the two rangers in front of the screen._

_"Hey guys. Not much is happening here. Say, how much do you value the Megaship?"_

_Andros and Zhane looked at each other. What kind of question was that? Zhane replied, raising an eyebrow._

_"Very much, why?"_

_Leo replied, swallowing. "Well," he chuckled and said, getting off topic, on purpose. "We're gonna be laughing about this years from now."_

_Andros asked, getting worried. "Laughing about what?"_

_Kai came back into view. "Well, you see- the thing is- I mean we didn't mean to-"_

_"Kai!" Andros cut the Blue ranger off. "What is it?"_

_Karone came on screen and said, barely able to keep from killing her blue teammate. "Kai nearly destroyed the Megaship!" She glared at him as Andros and Zhane yelled at the same time._

_"HE DID WHAT?!"_

_Karone nodded. "He decided to go joyriding with it and nearly crashed it!"_

_Kai glared back at his Pink teammate. "Damon's fixing it right now and-"_

_Zhane glared at the Blue Ranger. "I don't care if you're fixing it now! What are we gonna tell Commander Kinwon! He trusted us to trust you with the Megaship and here you go, nearly destroying it!"_

_Kai whined. "I didn't mean to."_

_Andros sighed and cut off communications as his sister started chasing Kai around the room._

_Zhane looked at Andros. "What are we gonna tell Kinwon?"_

_Andros sighed and said, pinching the bridge of his nose. "The truth and hope he doesn't skin us alive." Zhane gulped and the two made their way to Kinwon's office._

_**End Flashback**_

Zhane said, grinning at the rangers. "So here we are, walking down to Kinwon's office, knowing full well he was going to skin us alive. We get to his secretary and she said, raising an eyebrow at us. 'You know he's busy, right?' We knew this and nodded. She sighed and said, more to herself than to us. 'You must have done something either really bad or really stupid to interrupt him.' Andros glared at her and I dragged him into the office where, after much yelling from Kinwon, he sent out us out of his office and didn't talk to us for almost two months."

Eris asked, unblinking. "What did he do?"

Zhane smirked and said, making Kai flush red. "He went to Terra Venture, talked with Karone, yelled at Kai, thanked Damon for fixing it, and came back." The rangers burst into laughter and Torin said, looking at his teammates.

"Remind me to never piss off Kinwon."

Eris gave him a look. "Don't piss him off." Torin grinned.

"Thank, Lek." Eris rolled her eyes, but gave him one of her rare, true smiles. Then, their quiet was disturbed by a blast.

Eris, Faolan, Cami, Nic, Violca, and Torin leaped to their feet as someone landed in front of them. Eris stepped forward and asked, glaring at the person.

"Who are you and what do you want?"

"I am Lamia, the new Dark Empress. Bow before me . . . Power Rangers past and present."

Eris and her friends took their stance and Eris replied, shaking her head. "Not a chance, Lamia." She asked her friends while keeping her eyes forward. "Ready guys?"

"Ready!"

Eris called out, the power coursing through her. "LET'S ROCKET!" They entered the access code and morphed into the Space Rangers.

Lamia sighed. "That gets old, Power pukes." A group of fifteen vampires appeared behind her with bat faces. "TEIVELS! Attack!" The army rushed passed her to the rangers and they went forward, taking on the Teivels.

Eris brought her communicator up to her mouth and said, beating off a Teivel. "DECA! Teleport Mother, Father, Alex, and the other rangers and their children onto the Megaship!" DECA teleported them and Eris called out, whirling around. "SPIRAL SABER!" The Spiral Saber appeared in her hands and she started destroying the Teivels.

**PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR**

The former rangers appeared on the Bridge of the Megaship. Andros asked, walking up to the place where he once stood on the Original Megaship. "DECA, Battle on screen."

"Battle on screen now." The rangers and their kids went forward and watched the battle.

The Space Rangers were surrounded by the Teivels and fighting hard. The Red Ranger had her Spiral Saber out and was destroying them as they came at her.

"Lek!" The Red Ranger made her way over to the Pink Ranger and the two took out the Teivels.

They joined back up with their teammates and Eris said, glaring the woman. "Give up, Lamia!"

The woman glared and replied, snapping her fingers. "Never! We'll be back!" They disappeared and the rangers teleported back onto the Megaship.

The Space team walked in and Eris, Cami, Violca, Faolan, Torin, and Nic took off their helmets. Eris said, as the former rangers and their kids backed away and Eris and her team took their places at the controls.

"DECA, start the engines. We're going up into space."

"Starting Engines now."

Dana stepped forward and asked, confused. "Can't we-"

Eris shook her head. "Sorry, but you guys going back to your homes is too much of a risk. She knows who you are and she won't hesitate to come after you and use you to get your former teammates to surrender."

Carter nodded, squeezing his wife's shoulders. "She's right, Dana. It's too risky, especially now that most of us have children." Dana nodded and Nic said, standing up now that they were in Space.

"I'll take you to your new rooms." They followed him and he took the Megalift down to Megadeck Seven.

As he showed them to their rooms, which they had plenty of, Carter said, wincing at the length of the young man's hair. "You're hair is a bit long for regulation, Nicolae."

Nic replied, as he showed Adam and Tanya to their room. "Elektra doesn't care as long as it doesn't get in our face. Besides, there's no rule on how long your hair can or cannot be. If there were, the girls would certainly be breaking it." Carter sighed and knew he wouldn't get anywhere with Nic. "Oh," the young man turned around and said, giving Carter a cool look. "Don't call me Nicolae, the name's Nic." Then he finished giving them their room assignments and went back up to the bridge as they settled in.

* * *

AN: So what did you think? Let me know by pressing the little go button and drop a review! 


	6. Chapter 6 Mother and Daughter Talk

**Andros' Daughter**

**Disclaimer:** Don't own the Power Rangers. Just Eris and her friends!

**Summary:** It's seventeen years after the Countdown to Destruction and the rangers get together for a reunion and they bring their families. Eris Morana Yanisin is Andros and Ashley's first born child. And their daughter. Very slight Ashley bashing, more Andros bashing. R&R for me please!

**AN:** I forgot to mention this, but it's currently 2015 and Eris, Nic, Faolan, and Cami were born in 1999 while Torin and Violca were born in 2000. Just to give you guys an idea of what the year is and how old people are. This is also another sad chapter. Sorry.

**Shout outs**

**Phantom Rogue:** I'm glad you love it. I know, I felt kind of bad for him, but it was too funny to pass up lol. Yup. Andros is still firmly an idiot. I know, she totally kicks ass. I know. I just had to throw that in there. Here's the next chapter!

**Titanium Ranger:** Thanks! I know, sorry about chapter 4, but at least it's over. Hmm... well there is an argument in this chapter, but it isn't between Andros/Zhane or Andros/ Elektra. I think you'll enjoy this one. I'm glad you love it cause here's the next chapter!

**PrettyDiva:** Yay! Very interesting is good! Here's the next chapter!

**GinaStar:** I know it. I loved Tommy's hair in MMPR! It was totally gorgeous! LOL! Here's the next chapter!

**MagykGurl:** Hey! A new reviewer! Alright! I'm glad you like the story line! Here's the next chapter!

**Red Dragon Spirit Ranger:** I'm glad you liked it! Thank you! Someone finally shut him up! God! He was getting really annoying. I just might have to do something to him in this chapter... Hm... Brainwashing to be nice has some merit, but Ashley would totally break it. Sigh. Oops. I knew I was missing something when I forgot to put in her description. Well, you'll get a description, not this chapter, but next. In the mean time... Here's the next chapter!

**Ashley Hammond Astro Yellow:** I'm glad you loved it! Yeah, It's just going to say Elektra now. Here's the next chapter!

_Last time_

_Nic replied, as he showed Adam and Tanya to their room. "Elektra doesn't care as long as it doesn't get in our face. Besides, there's no rule on how long your hair can or cannot be. If there were, the girls would certainly be breaking it." Carter sighed and knew he wouldn't get anywhere with Nic. "Oh," the young man turned around and said, giving Carter a cool look. "Don't call me Nicolae, the name's Nic." Then he finished giving them their room assignments and went back up to the bridge as they settled in._

Now...

**_Chapter Six- Mother and Daughter Talk_**

Ashley was walking around the Megaship, memories of her time as the Yellow Space Ranger and of her and Andros getting together flooding through her mind. She remembered when she first told him they were going to be parents. They had been so happy...

**_Flashback_**  
_  
Ashley could hardly believe it. She looked down at the stick and at the results Cassie had given her. Slowly, a smile spread across her face. She placed a hand on her lower abdomen and smiled as she thought about the tiny life that was beginning to grow within her._

_Ashley set the results aside and went to tell Andros. She found him sitting with Karone and Zhane. Karone and Zhane had gotten married a little over two months ago, four months after Ashley and Andros had gotten married._

_Ashley walked onto the Simudeck and said, glowing with happiness. "Andros, could I talk to you for a second?"_

_Andros nodded. "Sure." They went into the hall and Ashley said, unable to contain her excitement any longer._

_"We're having a baby!"_

_Andros was stunned. "Really?"_

_Ashley nodded. "Yes! We're going to have a baby!" Andros picked her up and swung her around in a circle._

_"We're going to be parents!" Andros set her down and placed his hand on her still flat lower abdomen. He asked, looking at her. "Will we be good parents?"_

_Ashley smiled and replied. "We'll be great parents."_

_Andros smiled and said, kneeling in front of Ashley and speaking to her belly. "Be a good boy for Mommy."_

_Ashley raised an eyebrow. "Boy? It could be a girl."_

_Andros smiled and said, kissing Ashley. "I don't care what the sex is as long as he or she is healthy."_

_**End Flashback**_

Ashley felt unbidden tears flood her eyes. She went back to her room and took out the photo album she had brought to show Cassie. As Ashley flipped through the book, she realized that there were very little pictures of her daughter. More of Andros, Alex, and herself together as a family.

Ashley closed the photo album as Karone and Cassie walked in. She looked up at them and said, a tear slipping down her cheek.

"I've failed my daughter."

Karone went over to Ashley and said, hugging her. "Ashley," Karone looked up at Cassie and Cassie said, setting the photo album, which she had just flipped through, aside.

"You haven't failed her, Ash."

Ashley replied, sobbing. "Yes I did. When Andros and I first learned we were going to be parents we said that we didn't care what the sex of the baby was as long as it was healthy. I've alienated my daughter, and I don't know if I can ever repair what I've done."

Karone held her sister-in-law in her arms and said, stroking Ashley's hair. "You need to talk to Elektra about this, Ash. She's the wronged party here, not us." Cassie gave Karone a look and Karone shook her head, mouthing later.

Ashley got up and dried her tears. "Right. I'll see you guys later." Ashley left and Cassie asked, glaring at Karone.

"Why did you say that? Ashley hasn't failed her daughter."

Karone glared back. "You don't know what it's been like for Elektra. Andros and Ashley have alienated her and ignored her in favor of her brother. Andros and Ashley's first born was to be heir to his red morpher so they both knew it had to be a son Ashley was carrying. But it wasn't and they gave her the name Eris Morana Yanisin. Eris means Strife, Morana means death, and Yanisin means ashamed."

Cassie dropped onto the bed, shocked. "Oh my God." She looked up at Karone and asked. "How did she-"

Karone replied, sitting next to the former Pink Space Ranger. "Zhane and I practically raised her with Cami so we were there for all of Elektra's firsts. The two are best friends as well as cousins and they're inseparable." Cassie sighed and wondered what had happened to her best friend. Her best friend who hadn't cared what her first child was as long as it was healthy. Cassie looked at the door and wondered if she'd ever know.

**PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR**

Ashley went up to the bridge and asked. "DECA, where's Er- Elektra?"

DECA replied, her red eye pointed at Ashley. "Elektra is in the Simudeck, training with Cameo, Violca, Faolan, Nic, and Torin."

Ashley nodded, a small smile on her face. "Thank you DECA." Ashley walked to the Simudeck and saw the six working together in perfect unison.

Ashley watched them until the simulation ended. Elektra said, her arms out in the air with her hands up vertically.

"DECA, stop simulation." The training simulation ended and the rangers powered down. They turned to leave when they saw Ashley watching them.

Faolan said, looking between mother and daughter. 'We'll be on the bridge looking for any information available on Lamia." Eris nodded and her friends left.

Ashley said, walking over to her daughter. "You train just like your father did when we were rangers." Ashley stood in front of her daughter and said, studying her carefully. "You look like him too, with your hair and your eyes."

Eris shook her head. "Don't say that! I do not wish to look nor do I EVER wish to act, anything like the man that calls himself my father." She turned away from Ashley.

Ashley blinked and said, hurt. "Eris, that's not fair. He's your fa-"

Eris whirled around and asked, tears shining in her eyes. "Not fair? Not fair?! I'll tell you what's not fair! My brother having parents, isn't fair! My brother having his parents attend everything he's in, isn't fair! My brother being loved, isn't fair! My brother having everything he wants, isn't fair!" Tears were sliding down her cheeks as her father and the other rangers including her teammates, who heard her, walked in. "If it hadn't of been for Uncle Zhane and Aunt Karone, I would turned into a cold, bitter person! If I had gotten even a tenth of the love and attention my brother got when he was growing up, I would have been happy. I learned nothing from my childhood with you and Father except that no matter how much you will it, no matter how much you love someone, they won't love you back! I loved both you and Father so much it hurt when you refused to acknowledge me and all I got for my love was ignorance, coldness. So don't talk to me about fair." She raced out of the room, tears streaming down her cheeks.

Ashley stood there, tears falling down her cheeks. Andros walked over to her and hugged her. Cami said, blinking back her own tears. "I'm going to go see if I can find her."

Violca nodded. "I'll come with you." Together, the two left and TJ asked, looking at his wife.

"What just happened?"

Cassie replied, wiping away the tears that threatened to fall down her cheeks. "I think Elektra just let out what she's been feeling." The rangers looked at each other before TJ said, looking at Andros and Ashley.

"We need to talk."

**PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR**

Cami and Violca found Eris in her room, laying on her bed, sobbing. The two walked over to their leader and sat down on either side of her. Cami rubbed her back and said softly.

"Hey, sweetie. Guess you cracked huh?"

Eris looked up at her cousin with red-rimmed eyes and replied, wiping away her tears.

"It won't be happening again." Cami sighed. Eris was closing up again.

"Elektra, you can't just bottle everything up. You have to let it out otherwise you're going to crack like an egg and no one will be able to help you."

Eris got up and said her usual, emotionless, face in place. "I need to go see how the search is going." Then she left, leaving Cami and Violca still sitting on her bed.


	7. Chapter 7 Confronted Again

**Andros' Daughter**

**Disclaimer:** Don't own the Power Rangers. Just Eris and her friends!

**Summary:** It's seventeen years after the Countdown to Destruction and the rangers get together for a reunion and they bring their families. Eris Morana Yanisin is Andros and Ashley's first born child. And their daughter. Very slight Ashley bashing, more Andros bashing. R&R for me please!

**AN:** Wow. Eight reviews! That's a record for me! Heeheehee!

**Shout outs**

**PrettyDiva:** I know, I felt bad writing it! Wow, that is pretty powerful. Didn't know I had that effect. Thank you, I was hoping that it was good. Thank you! Here's the next chapter!

**GinaStar:** Thank you, I try to do well, sometimes it just doesn't come out like I want it to. Thanks, I try to put myself in their shoes and write it from there. Here's the next chapter!

**Red Dragon Spirit Ranger:** You didn't. He's got thick skull. I know, I felt bad writing it, but at least she knows what she's done right? I know. I tried to make it liberating for her, but at the same time have her keep her walls up around her heart until a certain time when I decide they should come down. I'll take that under consideration. Heeheehee! I will. In the mean time... here's the next chapter!

**DizneeDol:** Ooh! A new reviewer! Welcome to my humble story. I'm glad you loved it! Here's the next chapter!

**MagykGurl:** I'm glad you liked it! Here's the next chapter!

**Titanium Ranger:** I know, I cried while writing it. I know, she just had to get it out. You're going to love what happens next! Here's the next chapter!

**anyabar1987:** Thanks, but Andros and Elektra are still gonna have some things to work out and he's still not gonna be treating her nicely. Yet. Here's the next chapter!

**AH/AY:** Yes, but we know it:D You didn't have time to read it and that's ok. Here's the next chapter!

_Last time_

_Eris got up and said her usual, emotionless, face in place. "I need to go see how the search is going.__" __Then she left Cami and Violca sitting on her bed.  
_  
Now...

**_Chapter Seven- Confronted. Again. On a Larger Scale._**

Tommy, Kim, Jason, Trini, Billy, Kat, Zach, Adam, Tanya, Rocky, Aisha, and Justin watched as Eris left and TJ lead them all (the Original Power Rangers), plus Andros, Ashley, Cassie, Carlos, Zhane, and Karone, into a conference room. TJ asked, looking at Andros and Ashley.

"Explain."

Ashley sighed. "I guess it's best to start at the beginning."

Jason shrugged. "It does help."

Ashley sighed and said, unable to look at her friends. "It started a little more than sixteen years ago..."

**_Flashback_**  
_  
Ashley could hardly believe it. She looked down at the stick and at the results Cassie had given her. Slowly, a smile spread across her face. She placed a hand on her lower abdomen and smiled as she thought about the tiny life that was beginning to grow within her._

_Ashley set the results aside and went to tell Andros. She found him sitting with Karone and Zhane. Karone and Zhane had gotten married a little over two months ago, four months after Ashley and Andros had gotten married._

_Ashley walked onto the Simudeck and said, glowing with happiness. "Andros, could I talk to you for a second?"_

_Andros nodded. "Sure." They went into the hall and Ashley said, unable to contain her excitement any longer._

_"We're having a baby!"_

_Andros was stunned. "Really?"_

_Ashley nodded. "Yes! We're going to have a baby!" Andros picked her up and swung her around in a circle._

_"We're going to be parents!" Andros set her down and placed his hand on her still flat lower abdomen. He asked, looking at her. "Will we be good parents?"_

_Ashley smiled and replied. "We'll be great parents."_

_Andros smiled and said, kneeling in front of Ashley and speaking to her belly. "Be a good boy for Mommy."_

_Ashley raised an eyebrow. "Boy? It could be a girl."_

_Andros smiled and said, kissing Ashley. "I don't care what the sex is as long as he or she is healthy."_

_**End Flashback**_

TJ nodded. "So everything started out like we saw it. So what changed?"

Ashley and Andros looked at each other before Zhane stepped in. "What changed was that Andros and Ashley realized their baby would be the heir to his morpher, so they decided they wanted a boy." Zhane smiled a little at this. "The baby's nursery was decked in red, I kid you not. Everything, except the crib, the rug, the shelves, the closet door, and the changing table, were red."

Kim asked, a little shocked. "Even the toys?"

Karone nodded, smiling softly. "Even the toys."

Cassie was confused. "So what-"

"Changed?" Karone asked. The rangers nodded and Karone replied, sighing. "Elektra's birth."

**_Flashback_**  
_  
Ashley Karova, the former Yellow Space Ranger and wife of Andros, the Red Space Ranger, was in labor with her and Andros' first child. She and Andros both had a feeling it would be a son that would be born to them. They had picked the name Alexandre, defender of man. They hadn't even considered a girl's name because they felt that it was a boy. They were wrong._

_Ashley's doctor, Mayarrah, said, smiling at Ashley. "One last, push, Ashley, then you have your baby!"_

_Andros sat behind Ashley and she pushed. Mayarrah smiled and when they heard their baby cry, she said, shocking them. "It's a girl!"_

_  
Andros asked, blinking. "A girl?"_

_Mayarrah nodded and asked, smiling at Andros. "A beautiful baby girl. Care to cut the umbilical cord, Dad?"_

_Andros walked over and stared down at his daughter. She stared back at him with his chocolate brown eyes. Andros took the scissors and cut the umbilical cord._

_Mayarrah placed the baby girl on Ashley's stomach and Ashley saw that their daughter was going to be her father's daughter. Ashley asked, once everyone had left and their daughter was wrapped in a red blanket._

_"What should her name be? We can't very well name her Alexandre."_

_Andros looked down at his daughter and replied, disappointment appearing not only in his face, but in Ashley's. They had both been set on having a son who would inherit Andros' morpher. "Eris Morana Yanisin."_

_Ashley nodded, knowing full well what those names meant. Eris meant Strife, Morana meant death, and Yanisin meant ashamed._

_**End Flashback**_

Zach asked, trying to wrap his head around this story. "So wait. Let me get this straight." He said, looking at Andros and Ashley. "At first, all you two wanted was a healthy baby, not caring as to what the sex was. Then you decide that, 'oh, we need a boy because the baby's going to be heir to Andros' morpher' so you don't even consider a girl's name, then when you have a daughter, you name her STRIFE, DEATH, AND ASHAMED?!"

Andros glared at the man before him. "Yes. It should be Alexandre who wears my red Astro morpher. Not Eris."

Billy asked slowly, dumbfounded by the two rangers sitting in front of him. "So you're saying that it should be a man who's the Red Space Ranger, not a girl."

Ashley sighed and said, looking at her predecessors. "It's not just that she's a girl, it's just that men are better suited to handle the duties of Red Ranger than girls are."

"So you two are second guessing my judgment, Andros and Ashley?" The rangers looked up to see and old man standing in a dark crimson robe.

Zhane and Andros stood at attention and said at the same time. "Commander Kinwon!"

Zhane asked, once Commander Kinwon had released them. "What are you doing here, Commander?"

Kinwon replied, looking straight at Andros. "I've come to help out our ranger team by bringing files on Lamia that our network of spies have collected on her in the last year." He looked deeply disappointed. "Andros, I will be seeing you on the Bridge with the other rangers. Immediately." His tone brooked no room for argument.

Andros nodded. "Yes Commander." Kinwon nodded and left.

Zhane looked at Andros. "Now you've done it."

Andros looked at Zhane like he had lost his mind. "What? What are you talking about?"

"You know, for being as smart as you are, you sure are stupid sometimes. You've pissed off Kinwon." Zhane punched him in the arm. "You don't second guess the Commander. Surely you know that by now." Andros glared and the nineteen of them left for the bridge.

The six Space Rangers were all standing at ease while Kinwon paced in front of them. He saw them and said, pointing to chairs.

"Sit." The rangers in the room found seats and sat down. Kinwon paced for a minute, collecting his thoughts. He looked at Andros and asked, barely controlled fury on his face. "What gives you the right to second guess my judgment? While Elektra, Torin, Violca, Faolan, Cami, and Nic were at the Karovan Ranger Academy, I watched ever ranger trainee there, not just the six behind me. I watched them all for the qualities I knew would be needed for the six rangers who took on the power of the Astro Morphers.

"When it came down to who had the qualities that would be needed in the next rangers, these six behind me had it! Elektra has all the qualities that you, yourself Andros, value in a leader. Why if I didn't have Tykwa with me every step of the way, I would have surely lost my mind by now thanks to all of the aggravating ranger wannabes who go around acting as if I would be lucky to have them as rangers." Kinwon's glare intensified. "You want to know why I didn't pick a male for the morpher? Why I didn't pick your son? Because your son lacks the qualities of a leader! Every team put together at the KRA was tested in a simulation and your son wasn't fit as leader! He fought well, but he didn't lead his team, the blue ranger-in-training led them.

"Elektra has your qualities but I'll be damned by Zordon before I let you alienate this girl anymore! Until you two," If looks could kill, Ashley and Andros would have been six feet under. "Show me that you can fully appreciate your daughter, she will no longer be referred to as Elektra, Daughter of Ashley and Andros. From now on, she is Elektra, Daughter of Zhane and Karone. IS THAT CLEAR?!" Ashley and Andros nodded and Kinwon said, looking at Andros. "I have never, in all my time as Commander on KO-35, been so ashamed of a former ranger. I have been angry, I have been mad, and I have been disappointed, but never, NEVER, have I been as ashamed of a ranger as I am of you, Andros. If your parents were alive they would undoubtedly be ashamed of how you are treating your former daughter and their granddaughter." Kinwon looked every bit his age at that moment. "I don't even recognize you. Not anymore." Then, he turned and Elektra asked, stepping forward.

"Permission to speak, sir."

Kinwon smiled gently at the girl he considered a granddaughter. "Permission granted, Elektra."

Elektra nodded and said, easing up. "Sir, we would be honored if you would stay here for the night before returning to KO-35. We have plenty of room."

"Thank you, Elektra, but I must get going. I had to leave an older trainee in charge because Tykwa is on urgent business to Eltar. Something about one of her cousins making one of their experiments explode and green goop flying everywhere..." Elektra, Faolan, Cami, Torin, Violca, and Nic looked at each other before they burst out laughing. Kinwon left, a smile on his face.


	8. Chapter 8 Planning and Siblings Chat

**Andros' Daughter**

**Disclaimer:** Don't own the Power Rangers. Just Eris and her friends!

**Summary:** It's seventeen years after the Countdown to Destruction and the rangers get together for a reunion and they bring their families. Eris Morana Yanisin is Andros and Ashley's first born child. And their daughter. Very slight Ashley bashing, more Andros bashing. R&R for me please

**AN:** I'm just going to start calling Eris Elektra in the story. The only time she'll be called by her birth name will be by her father.

**Shout outs**

**Phantom Rogue:** It does doesn't it? It is hard to tell to if it's better of worse and as for Andros listening to it . . . not really. Here's the next chapter!

**MagykGurl:** I'm glad you loved it! Here's the next chapter!

**GinaStar:** Bows Thank you, thank you. I know, I'm glad Kinwon put Andros in his place, but I don't think it had any effect on Andros. Here's the next chapter!

**DizneeDol:** I know. I just had to have someone give Andros a piece of their mind. He won't realize that for a while yet, unfortunately. Here's the next chapter!

**Titanium Ranger:** Well, he didn't shut him up so much as he told Andros off. I love being right :D Hmm... well, you won't find that out for awhile yet. Sry. Here's the next chapter!

**Red Dragon Spirit Ranger:** I know. Andros is such an ass sometimes. I thought being damned by Zordon would be something interesting to put in. Kinwon is probably somewhere in the neighbor hood of early sixties. Nods He probably will be a little pissed. No we certainly don't want him hurting himself or anyone else... Here's the next chapter!

_Last time_  
_  
"Thank you, Elektra, but I must get going. I had to leave an older trainee in charge because Tykwa is on urgent business to Eltar. Something about one of her cousins making one of their experiments explode and green goop flying everywhere..." Elektra, Faolan, Cami, Torin, Violca, and Nic looked at each other before they burst out laughing. Kinwon left, a smile on his face._

Now...

**_Chapter Eight- Planning and Siblings Have a Chat_**

After Kinwon left, Elektra took charge of the situation. She turned to her team and said, holding the folder Kinwon had given her. Let's go to the conference room. We need to plan our next move.

They were leaving the bridge and Tommy asked, making Elektra look at him. "Is there anything we can do to help?"

Elektra nodded. "Now that I think about, I need you to keep watch for anything odd, by Ranger standards, that happens on Earth and let me know if you see anything."

Tommy nodded, smiling. "You got it."

Elektra bowed her head. "Thank you Tommy." She turned to her younger brother. "Alexandre, I need you to teach the others your age about the ship and have them help you man the controls of the ship."

Alexandre nodded. "You can count on me, Lek." Elektra squeezed her brother's shoulder and left the bridge with her teammates.

They arrived in the Conference Room and took seats around the round table. Elektra picked up a small device and pressed the button. A holographic image of their new opponent appeared in the middle of the table.

Lamia had long, dark, blood-red hair, a porcelain complexion, almond shaped ice blue eyes, and a small nose. Her full red lips covered her Vampire like fangs and she had an athletic, slender body.

She wore a full body leather suit. The neck of the suit dipped very low and she had a metal, corset-like, bodice around her torso. Her boots were knee high and her were a lightweight, but hard, metal, allowing for the most damage to be done with a single kick. On her forearms she wore metal guards that covered her hands the back of her hands. Elektra said, pacing.

"This is our opponent, Lamia. She's been building her forces, Teivels, for the last couple years. It's only been since last year that our Karovan spies have been able to get any information on her." Elektra clicked the button again and a picture of Lamia gathering her forces appeared. "She uses Teivels. Their name literally translates to devil. They are a vampire underlings of Lamia's as you can tell from their faces."

Violca looked up at her leader. "How do we defeat them, Lek? Do they have any weaknesses?"

Elektra replied as another image came up. "They are difficult to defeat, but the files that are now in DECA's system say that one of their weaknesses is on their chest. On their chest is a circular, metallic plate with the letter L on it. The L is symbolic of Lamia."

Faolan asked, looking at the AI. "DECA, does Lamia mean something?"

The AI replied, her red eye looking down at them. "In Earth's dead language, Latin, lamia means vampire or witch."

Elektra nodded. "That makes sense, seeing as how she happens to be a vampire."

The AI responded. "That is incorrect, Elektra." Elektra and her friends looked up at the AI.

Elektra asked, blinking. "What do you mean, DECA?"

The AI brought up an image in the holofilm, an image that hadn't been in the file. "Lamia's mother was a vampire by the name of Vypra, but her Father was Dark Specter." Elektra's eyes widened.

"By Zordon, that makes her incredibly powerful! What does she want with Earth?"

"Earth was the one planet her parents failed to conquer. She is determined to conquer it for herself and her parents."

Elektra looked at her friends. "We're going to start training hard and longer. I'll devise a new program tonight and enter it into the system." Her friends nodded and Elektra said, as they left the room. "I'll go tell the other rangers. They'll need to know so they can be prepared." Faolan nodded and Cami said, falling into step beside her cousin. "I'll come with you. You'll need help explaining."

Elektra nodded, smiling slightly at her cousin. "Thanks Cami." Cami grinned and the two made their way to the bridge.

When they arrived, Alex was patiently teaching Christian about the controls. Elektra's lips turned upward slightly at the sight and saw that some of the rangers were there. Elektra went over to the com system and said, her voice reverberating throughout the ship.

"All Rangers to the Bridge immediately." Elektra waited patiently for all the rangers to get there. Once they were all assembled, Elektra said, looking at them.

"My teammates and I were outlining offensive plans when DECA reported some alarming information from the files Kinwon gave us."

Alex looked at his sister, concerned. "What's wrong, Lek?"

Elektra looked around at the rangers and said. "Lamia's heritage. She's half Vampire. Half . . . not."

Carter looked confused. "What do you mean?"

Elektra replied, blinking. "Lamia's mother was a vampire by the name of Vypra." The Lightspeed Rangers stiffened.

TJ asked, apprehensively. "And her father?"

Elektra looked at the rangers, making eye contact with each of them before she answered. "Her father," She sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Who is it?" Cassie asked, looking at the girl who looked so much like her best friend and her best friend's husband.

Elektra replied, stiffly. "Dark Specter." The rangers gasped and Jason asked, blinking.

"How is that possible?"

Elektra shook her head. "I don't know nor do I want to. If you'll excuse me, I have to create training simulations to put into the training system. Cami can answer any questions you may have about Lamia or the current state of things." Elektra left and went to her room, leaving Cami to answer any questions they may have.

Elektra was sitting at the desk in her room, creating simulations, when the door opened. Elektra looked up and saw Alex standing there. She set her pencil down and turned to face her brother.

Alex asked, looking at his sister. "May I come in?"

Elektra nodded. "Sure." Alex entered his sister's room and looked at the one picture they had of them as a family. It was the day after he had been born and Elektra was holding him, a happy smile on her face.

Alex said, sitting on his sister's bed. "I wanted to talk to you."

Elektra leaned forward. "About what?"

"Us." Alex looked into his sister's chocolate eyes.

Elektra sighed. "Alright. What about us do you want to talk about?"

Alex shocked her with his question. "Do you hate me for being Mom and Dad's favorite?"

Elektra sighed and leaned back in her chair. "Alex," she paused to collect her thoughts on her and her brother's relationship. "I don't hate you. It's not your fault that Mother and Father chose to . . . give you more attention than they gave me. They wanted you first, but they got me and they weren't happy about it. When you came along the next year, they just . . ." Elektra shrugged helplessly. "Forgot, about me, I guess.

"I didn't realize how bad it was until I saw that there were more pictures of me at Aunt Karone and Uncle Zhane's house than there were in our entire house. I noticed how much more they loved you than they did me, and that's when it hit me." She felt tears filling her eyes. "That's when I realized how little they loved me. I wanted so badly to be the perfect daughter so they would notice me and," She tried to stifle a sob. "And love me. But they didn't and it broke my heart, Alex." She covered her face with her hands and her shoulders shook.

Alex walked over to his sister and said, hugging her while tears filled his eyes. "I love you, Elektra. I love you so much." Elektra hugged her brother and he said, kissing the top of her head before looking into her eyes. "You're my hero, Lek. I look at you and I see the greatest sister, greatest fighter, in the universe. You're strong, smart, and you know what you're doing. Your friends are loyal to you and would do anything for you just like you would do anything for them." Alex kissed her forehead and said, smiling at his big sister. "I love having you for my big sister. I wouldn't have it any other way. You're worthy to be the red Ranger in my book any day."

Elektra hugged her brother and said, kissing his cheek. "Thank you Alex. I desperately needed that." She pulled back and said, wiping at her eyes. "There are times when I just want to give up on the thought of anyone ever loving me, you know? But then, I look at my friends and I look at you and I realize that I am the luckiest person in the world to have who I have in my life. You're the greatest little brother a girl could ever have, Alex, and I couldn't be more proud of you."

Alex blinked back his own tears and said, getting up, smiling. "Let's take tomorrow off. Just go down to Earth with the others and explore Angel Grove."

Elektra said, closing her notebook. "Sounds like a plan. We could all use the time to relax before we get too heavily occupied with training to fight Lamia and her teivels." Alex smiled and left her room.

* * *

AN: Hey guys, I have a question for you... How do you think Andros should come around to loving and accepting Elektra as his daughter, his firstborn, and his heir to his morpher? 


	9. Chapter 9 Flag Football and a Change

**Andros' Daughter**

**Disclaimer:** Don't own the Power Rangers. Just Eris and her friends!

**Summary:** It's seventeen years after the Countdown to Destruction and the rangers get together for a reunion and they bring their families. Eris Morana Yanisin is Andros and Ashley's first born child. And their daughter. Very slight Ashley bashing, more Andros bashing. R&R for me please!

**AN:** This is one of the longer chapters. So far. This is where all the Rangers, and their kids, are introduced. Tedious, I know, but once it's done with, the exciting stuff begins. Sorry if this isn't one of the best chapters, but this is the only one this boring, I promise.

**Shout outs**

**Titanium Ranger:** Yeah, I thought it would be nice to have Alex supporting her. Here's the next chapter!

**MagykGurl:** Thanks! Here's the next chapter!

**PrettyDiva:** Thank you. Thanks for trying. Yeah, I'll come up with something. Anyway, here's the next chapter!

**Bladeboard:** A new reviewer! Ooh. I Like your suggestion. It's better than what I was going to come up with. Thanx:D Here's the next chapter!

**Phantom Rogue:** I couldn't make them have a bad relationship. She needs more allies. I really don't get why Andros is being such an ass, but oh well. He'll come around sooner or later. Oh! I like that suggestion too:D Here's the next chapter!

**GinaStar:** Everyone loves that moment! That's the same idea that Phantom and Blade had! Must be something in the water . . . looks at water suspiciously Just kidding! You know I love your reviews:P Here's the next chapter!

_Last time_  
_  
Elektra said, closing her notebook. "Sounds like a plan. We could all use the time to relax before we get too heavily occupied with training to fight Lamia and her teivels." Alex smiled and left her room.  
_  
Now...

**_Chapter Nine: Flag Football and a Change  
_**

The next morning, Elektra, Faolan, Cami, Nic, Violca, and Torin were eating breakfast when the others walked into the workbay. Elektra had put in the new program just before breakfast. Alex smiled and sat next to his sister as the all the former rangers and their kids got breakfast. He asked, making the rangers and their kids look at them.

"What should we do first when we get to Earth?"

Elektra shrugged and shoved a fork full of pancakes into her mouth as Tammie Oliver asked, grinning at the Space Rangers. "You guys are going to Earth?"

Violca looked at her leader while saying. "This is news to us."

Elektra swallowed her pancakes and said, after drinking some milk. "After Alex and I had a talk last night," Her friends eye brows shot up. "We decided that we need to do something . . . fun before we started training intensively to fight Lamia and her teivels."

Cami grinned at her younger cousin. "What did you say to her?"

Alex smiled softly at his older sister and said, making Elektra look down at her food. "I told her that she's the best sister a guy could have, that I loved her, and that she's my hero."

Cami hugged him and said, smiling at him. "You're amazing, you know that?"

Elektra looked up and said, her eyes brighter than normal. "Let's not make his head grow, Cam."

Alex slugged his sister gently in the arm. "Ha. Ha. Ha. You're funny."

Elektra shrugged and replied, rolling her eyes. "I try so hard."

Alex smirked. "I can tell." Elektra shook her head and Alex asked. "So . . . what fun are we going to have today?"

Elektra sighed and said. "Why don't we ask a native to Angel Grove. They pro-"

"You're going to Angel Grove?!" Karen Scott asked, grinning.

Cami grinned. "If we can figure out what we're doing."

Walt Taylor yelled out, shocking the group. "Carnival!"

His twin sister, Deena, shook her head at her brother. "Hell no. Yo stupid ass got us kicked out last time."

"Deena!" Zach said, scolding his daughter. "There are younger children in the room."

Deena looked sorry. "Oops." Zach rolled his eyes at his daughter.

"Just watch it, Dee." Deena smiled at her father and he smiled back.

Elektra had been watching the loving exchange and felt her chest tighten. Elektra got up and said, her eyes dull, just as they had been before. "Well, let's all meet on the bridge in an hour and we'll go from there."

Elektra was the first to leave and Deena asked, looking at Cami. "What just happened?"

Cami sighed and replied, glaring at her uncle. "Not much. Lek just suffers from lack of love from her father."

Andros felt a headache coming on. "I've already explained-"

"Well it's the dumbest explanation I've ever heard!" Cami replied before she, too, left the room.

Alex said, getting up and shaking his head. "I have to agree with Lek and Cami on this one. The way you've alienated her, just because she's a girl, and first born, is wrong." He left the room with the other Space Rangers following him.

Andros turned to Ashley and asked. "When did he and Eris start getting along?"

"Last night." Violca replied as she turned to face them. "I was going to go in and tell the brat to buzz off when I heard what he said to her. Despite the way you two have spoiled and favored him, he's a very sweet guy. He's proud to have Elektra as his sister and we, the Space team, are proud to have her as our leader." Then she turned and left the workbay.

Teddy Oliver, Tammie's older brother, said, looking at his sister and friends. "What do you say we get ready to go with them and give them the grand tour?"

Gabby DeSantos grinned. "I say you're on. Lek said an hour?" Tammie nodded and group left to get ready, leaving the adults in the workbay.

An hour later, the fifteen of them were standing on the bridge. Olivia Johnson said, looping her arm around Elektra's. "We're your unofficial tour guides for Angel Grove, California."

Elektra looked at the girl and couldn't help but smile. "Thank you, Livie."

Livie smiled and Aiden said, grinning. "Well, let's get started."

"DECA," Elektra said, looking at her new friends. "Fifteen to teleport down to Angel Grove."

"Teleporting now." The AI said, and the fifteen were soon in Angel Grove Park.

"I say we play some flag football!" Aiden Johnson said, grinning.

Elektra, Alex, Cami, Faolan, Violca, Nic, and Torin looked confused. Elektra asked, blinking. "What is this game?"

Livie grinned. "We'll introduce you. It goes like this..."

**PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR**

Elektra, Alex, Cami, Faolan, Violca, Nic, and Torin were having lots of fun playing flag football when the other rangers arrived with their kids. Elektra flipped through the air and caught the ball, landing in her team's declared end zone. Teddy smiled and swung her around.

"Great job!"

Elektra blushed and replied, giving him a tiny smile. "Thanks."

Teddy smiled back and set her down on her feet. "No problem." Tommy cleared his throat and Teddy blushed as he stepped away from Elektra, who was blushing profusely.

Tommy smiled. "So what game are you guys playing?"

Tammie smiled at her dad and replied. "Flag football."

Teddy grinned. "And we won!"

Tammie stuck her tongue out at her brother. "Only because you got Elektra, Alex, and Cami on your team."

Elektra smiled at the younger girl and said, her eyes sparkling for the first time in years. "You have Violca, Faolan, Torin, and Nic on your team."

Tammie grinned at her and said, hugging her. "Yeah, I know." The teens laughed and Elektra rolled her eyes.

Cami locked eyes with her mother and they smiled at each other. The walls around Elektra's heart were slowly melting.

Cami threw her arm around her cousin's shoulders and said, smiling. "Well, I think we've got some more time before lunch. What do you say we play some more football?" Elektra smiled and the teens went back to their game.

**PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR**

Later that day, Elektra went into a grocery store and found herself in an aisle full of boxes of different hair colors. Cami, Livie, Tammie, and Teddy came up next to her and Cami asked, grinning.

"What do we have here?"

Livie grinned. "These are boxes of hair color. Thinking of dying your hair?"

Elektra's eyes widened. "I'm not thinking of killing my hair!"

Livie covered her mouth. "Shh! No, I mean are you thinking about making your hair a different color?"

Elektra looked back at the boxes of hair color and replied, biting her lower lip. "I might, if I found the right color."

Cami smiled and said. "I think it'll be a nice change."

Elektra browsed the hair colors and found Hawaiian Sun, which was a honey blonde. It was non-permanent, lasting about six weeks, and Elektra liked the shade. She looked over at her cousin and friends and asked, holding it up. "What do you think of this color?"

Teddy looked at it and looked at her before smiling at her. "I like it. I think you would really good with blonde hair."

Elektra smiled and Tammie, Livie, and Cami agreed with him. Tammie said, grinning. "It'll be a really cool color."

Cami nodded and Livie said, taking the box. "I'll buy the box of color for you and we'll help you color your hair. Consider it an aide in rebelling against your stupid parents."

Elektra smiled and said, looping her arm through Livie's. "I'll take you up on that." They laughed and Livie went to pay for the box of hair color.

As they walked out, Cami and Elektra hung back. Cami asked, smiling at her cousin.

"The walls you put up around your heart are falling."

Elektra nodded, a smile making it's way across her face. "They are and you know what?"

"What?"

Elektra smiled and said. "I like the feeling." Cami grinned and they went back up to the Megaship.

**PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR**

Livie helped Elektra with her hair and eyebrows and when both were dry, Elektra nearly didn't recognize herself. Her honey-blonde hair and her colored eyebrows made her tanned skin more pronounced. Elektra smiled and asked, turning to Livie.

"You like it?"

Livie nodded. "Totally. You look a lot like your Aunt Karone. Now let's go surprise everyone." Elektra nodded and they left for the bridge.

When they reached the doors, Elektra took a deep breath before nodding. They walked onto the bridge, and her teammates smiled. Violca walked over to her and said, fingering Elektra's newly died hair.

"I like it."

Elektra smiled. "Thanks, Vi." Violca smiled back and went back to her work.

Teddy whistled softly before walking over to her and saying. "It looks good."

Elektra bit her lip, her heart flipping in her chest. "Thanks, Teddy." Teddy smiled back and went back to what he had been doing while Elektra went to her post.

One by one, the former rangers noticed the changed, both her new hair color and her new outlook, and smiled at each other. The walls they had sensed around her were now melting. Leo looked at Karone and said, half smiling.

"You know, if I didn't know any better, I'd say she was yours. She looks a lot like you, Karone."

Karone smiled at her friend and replied while looking at her niece. "Yeah, she does."

Alex asked, finally getting their parents attention. "So why the color change?"

Elektra replied, looking up from the reports she had been studying. "Because I felt like it and," her eyes narrowed as she glared at her parents. "I didn't feel like looking like Mother and Father. Not anymore." Alex nodded and Cassie said, walking over to her.

"Come on, now. You should give them a-"

"Chance?" Elektra asked, her tone clipped, as she faced Cassie.

Cassie nodded. "Yeah."

Elektra shook her head. "No." She turned back to the reports and Cassie said, getting slightly angry at her best friend's daughter, not able to believe that her best friend and her best friend's husband could have hurt her that much.

"They couldn't of hurt you _that_ much."

Elektra's eyes narrowed. "Oh really?" At Cassie's nod, her friends all groaned. Elektra said, her voice deadly calm. "Every time Father dropped me off at Cami's house, I would call back to him and say, 'I love you, daddy' and he would say nothing, wouldn't even acknowledge me. Before I realized that they didn't really love me, he was my hero. I wanted to be just like him," tears and pain filled her chocolate brown eyes. "I wanted to be the red ranger and save the universe." Memories flitted across her mind and she continued.

"As I got older, I realized how little they loved me and you know what? It felt like my heart was ripped out of my chest and stomped on. It hurt me so badly to realize that they didn't love me. I wanted them to love me so badly. I studied hard, was at the top of my class, but they still didn't love me. So I gave up and closed off my heart so that I would never have to go through all that pain again." She wiped her tears away and walked off of the bridge.

* * *

**Andros:** Eris should stop being such a drama queen 

**Me:** Maybe you should stop being an ASS! _smacks Andros upside the head Review for me_ :D


	10. Chapter 10 Loss

**Andros' Daughter**

**Disclaimer:** Don't own the Power Rangers. Just Eris and her friends!

**Summary:** It's seventeen years after the Countdown to Destruction and the rangers get together for a reunion and they bring their families. Eris Morana Yanisin is Andros and Ashley's first born child. And their daughter. Very slight Ashley bashing, more Andros bashing. R&R for me please!

**AN:** WARNING! WARNING! This chapter contains very, VERY sad content! I'm sorry, but in order for what I want to happen, this had to occur. It made me cry to write it.

**Shout outs**

**GinaStar:** Thanks! I know, I thought it was pretty ingenious myself. I know, I found the same logic when I wrote it. Anyway, here's the next chapter!

**SaucyDiva:** I'm glad it's a great chapter! I know, my heart did to while I was writing it. I know, I love Deena. I kind of made her in the spirit of my friend Ashley:D I'm glad you like it! Here's the next chapter!

**Titanium Ranger:** I know, I thought it was about time. Yeah, she did have dual colored hair like Andros. I know I thought it was cute too, hence the pairing! Here's the next chapter!

**Red Dragon Spirit Ranger:** Yes I did. I liked the idea of Elektra getting out from under her father's shadow. I know, I thought it would be sweet of Elektra to look like her aunt who she loves so much. Seriously? Wow. It's like football, except you don't tackle anyone and to get the person out, you pull on one of their flags that they have either on their belt or hanging in their pocket.. I know. I like that too. Alex is a good kid . . . most of the time. wiggles eyebrows Here's the next chapter!

**MagykGurl:** Thank you, thank you bows theatrically Here's the next chapter!

**Bladeboard:** Jeez. I need to start putting more twists and mysteries into my story. You're right though. There is going to be a serious battle coming up. Thank you! Bringing the story to life is good. Heehee. Here's the next chapter!

**Phantom Rogue:** I thought it would be a nice change. As for Andros and Ashley noticing? Huh-uh. Nada. Nope. Nothing. Here's the next chapter!

_Last time_

_"As I got older, I realized how little they loved me and you know what? It felt like my heart was ripped out of my chest and stomped on. It hurt me so badly to realize that they didn't love me. I wanted them to love me so badly. I studied hard, was at the top of my class, but they still didn't love me. So I gave up and closed off my heart so that I would never have to go through all that pain again." She wiped her tears away and walked off of the bridge._

Now...

**_Chapter 10- Loss_**

The next morning, Elektra and her team woke up for their training session. Elektra asked, looking at her friends. "Ready?"

They nodded. "Ready!"

Elektra called out, not seeing her parents and the former rangers watching them. "LET'S ROCKET!"

The morphed into their ranger suits and Elektra said as they took defensive stances. "DECA, begin simulation."

"Acknowledged." The simulation began and the rangers took on the simulated teivels.

Elektra and her team worked as one, defeating the teivels. Elektra called out, once the simulated teivels had been defeated. "DECA, end simulation."

"You guys are really good." The turned and saw Jason standing just inside the doorway.

Elektra took off her helmet and her blonde, French braided hair fell over her shoulder. "Thank you, Jason."

Faolan said, stepping forward. "We would be honored if you could give us some advice on defenses."

Jason smiled and said. "Alright. Let's practice." Elektra went over to the panel and punched in a code. The Simudeck turned into the old Youth Center, without the bar or Ernie behind it. Jason got into a stance and said, looking at them. "This is how we practiced when we were saving the world..."

**PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR**

Elektra collapsed on her bed an hour later, soar. Jason was teaching them how to better defend themselves and it hurt like hell. Elektra smiled and summoned enough strength to go take a shower and change into her red shirt, gray pants, and black boots.

Elektra and her team were just about to eat breakfast when the alarms went off. DECA said as the rangers jumped to their feet went to their jump tubes.

"Lamia is attacking Earth with a force of one hundred Teivels."

Cami looked at her cousin and leader. "We've never been up against that many!"

Elektra said, looking at her teammates. "Just remember all our workouts and simulations. We can do this, there are just more teivels than we're used to fighting."

Faolan nodded. "Let's save Earth." The others nodded and they went to down to Earth. They were doomed the moment they reached Earth.

The teivels converged on the rangers and they started fighting as hard as they could. The rangers were split up and were too busy fighting to notice.

**PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR**

Up on the Megaship, Andros and Ashley were on the Bridge when Zhane and Karone walked in. Zhane looked over at Jason and Tommy and asked.

"Have you guys seen Elektra or Cami?"

They shook their heads and Jason said, looking at Zhane with growing concern. "I haven't seen Faolan, Nic, Torin, or Vi either."

Zhane looked up at DECA and asked. "DECA, where are Elektra and the others?"

DECA replied, her red eye turning to Zhane as the other rangers and their kids walked onto the Bridge. "They went down to Earth. Lamia is launching an attack on Earth with one hundred teivels."

Karone's eyes widened. "One hundred?!"

Zhane said, looking at the main screen. "DECA, bring the battle up on the main screen."

"Battle on the main screen now." When she opened the link, they saw the Blue Space Ranger fly threw the air and land on the ground, unmoving.

**PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR**

Elektra was slashing Teivel after Teivel with her Spiral Saber and saw that Cami was having just about as much luck as she was. Elektra made her way over to her cousin and asked, as they fought of Teivels.

"Cami! Have you seen the others?"

The Pink Space Ranger shook her head. "No. I haven't seen any of them."

Elektra felt a heaviness in her stomach and knew something bad had become of her teammates.

"Aaahhh!" Elektra and Cami looked up to see Violca land on the unforgiving ground.

"Vi!" Elektra and Cami fought their way to their teammate and Elektra said, tears prickling in her eyes as she shook her teammate. "Vi! Wake up! You can't leave us, do you hear me?! You can't leave us; leave me!" Violca was still.

"Lek! Lek I need help!" Elektra got up, burying her feelings, and went at the Teivels with renewed vigor, aiding her cousin who she was bound and determined not to lose.

It was a winning battle, but at a terrible cost. Elektra knew what they needed to do. She destroyed the last of the Teivels and said, lifting her wrist to her helmet. "DECA! Six to teleport up to the Megaship!" Elektra and Cami disappeared and when they reappeared, their four teammates lay on the floor of the workbay.

Elektra threw her helmet off as the rangers walked into the workbay. Elektra went to Torin first and said, shaking his shoulder. "Torin! Torin, stop playing around." Torin demorphed as did the other three and Elektra bowed her head over Torin's chest, sobbing.

Zhane and Karone walked over to Cami and Elektra and Karone held her sobbing daughter while Zhane held his niece.

Elektra sobbed into her uncle's shirt and he held her, tears flowing down his cheeks. Zhane said, rubbing her back. "That's it, Elektra, let it out."

She looked up at him with heartbroken brown eyes and asked, tears flowing down her cheeks. "Does it ever stop hurting?"

Zhane replied, kissing the top of her head as tears flowed down his own cheeks. "It never really stops hurting, but as time goes by, the pain will lessen and then you'll only have the good memories."

Elektra replied, stroking the face of her adopted brother, Torin as her voice wobbled. "They were too young." She let out a cry and Zhane held her as she continued to mourn the loss of her teammates.

Zhane looked over at Ashley and Andros and saw that Andros was about to say something. Zhane glared and said, knowing exactly what his friend was about to say.

"Don't Andros. Unless you're going to say something kind or comforting, just don't say anything!" Andros shut his mouth and Alex walked over and hugged his sister, who buried her face in her brother's neck.

Alex whispered, tears slipping down his cheeks. "I'm sorry, Lek. I'm so sorry."

Elektra didn't say anything and Cami said, looking up. "DECA, set a course for KO-35."

"Course acknowledged. Setting course now." The ship lurched and started for home; for KO-35.

* * *

**Andros:** I don't know why Zhane snapped. I was only going to tell her that I was sorry she lost her team.

**Me:** Seriously?! looks at Andros with hope

**Andros:** Yeah, but it was kind of her-

**Me:** STOP! glares at Andros STOP BREAKING HER HEART ASSHOLE!

**Andros (cowering):** Review before she hurts me!

**Me (looking at Andros with a maniacal gleam in my eyes):** Please do while Andros and I spend some quality time together... (Andros runs and I grin while strolling after him)


	11. Chapter 11 Funerals

**Andros' Daughter**

**Disclaimer:** Don't own the Power Rangers. Just Eris and her friends!

**Summary:** It's seventeen years after the Countdown to Destruction and the rangers get together for a reunion and they bring their families. Eris Morana Yanisin is Andros and Ashley's first born child. And their daughter. Very slight Ashley bashing, more Andros bashing. R&R for me please!

**Shout outs**

**MagykGurl:** Thanks. Here's the next chapter!

**SaucyDiva:** I know. I felt bad the entire time I was writing it. I don't blame Zhane for snapping either. I know, it was a powerful chapter. Thanks for the suggestion! Here's the next chapter!

**Titanium Ranger:** I'm sorry! I had to because now there are ... others who will be made rangers. Here's the next chapter! I hope you like what I've written!

**GinaStar:** Thank you. I know it was sad. I cried while writing it. Here's the next chapter!

**Bladeboard:** Heehee! Of course it is. I wouldn't have produced anything less than great:D My plans? You'll have to just wait and see. I do have something in store for my readers that will shock you to your cores. Then again...

_Last time_

_"Course acknowledged. Setting course now." The ship lurched and started for home; for KO-35._

Now...

**_Chapter 11- Funerals, breakdown, and Choosing_**

When the Megaship arrived on KO-35, there was a crowd waiting for them. Elektra swallowed hard and Cami hugged her. "Don't worry. No one's going to blame you, I promise." Elektra nodded and she landed the Megaship.

Elektra and Cami went down to the hatch and opened the door. Kinwon and Tykwa were standing there, waiting for the team to come out. Elektra and Cami walked off of the Megaship, followed by the bodies of their fallen friends. The two girls stood in front of Kinwon and Tykwa and Elektra said, tears filling her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Kinwon. I failed as a leader. Faolan, Nic, Violca, and Torin were killed by Lamia's forces."

Kinwon pulled Elektra into a hug and she sobbed, her knees giving out from under her.

Kinwon knelt to the ground with Elektra and held her as she cried. Kinwon looked at Cami, who was in Tykwa's arms, sobbing softly and knew this was something that would not be forgotten.

Violca's, Faolan's, and Torin's parents came forward and Elektra stood up. She said, tears falling down her cheeks. "I'm sorry, Veanya, Feric, and Trystron. I'm so sorry."

Veanya, Violca's mother, stepped forward and hugged the young woman before her. She said, her motherly instincts kicking in. "Hush, hush. I don't blame you. None of us do. We know that you did everything you could to save our children. Thank you for bringing them home."

Elektra nodded, wiping away her tears. "I couldn't leave them there."

Feric, Faolan's father, squeezed her shoulder and said, tears forming in his blue eyes that were just like Faolan's. "We could never blame you, Elektra. Our children knew what they were getting into when they became Rangers and we knew that there was a possibility of them coming home dead. They were in great hands, Elektra, and I wouldn't have trusted anyone else."

Elektra nodded, tears filling her eyes. "Trystron?"

Trystron, Torin's father, hugged her and said, his bottom lip trembling. "I knew from the moment my son met you, that he met a great friend for life. Whenever he visited home, he always said that you were his best friend and the best sister he never had." Elektra cried and Trystron held her.

Nuadah, Nic's father, said, turning to leave. "Well, I say good riddance. Nicolae was a pain that I didn't really want to deal with anyway. What a disgrace..."

Elektra glared at Nic's father and said, fire lighting in her eyes. "How dare you. HOW DARE YOU! NIC GAVE HIS LIFE FIGHTING FOR THE UNIVERSE AND YOU HAVE THE NERVE TO CALL HIM A DISGRACE?!" Her fist slammed into Nuadah's nose. "YOU'RE THE DISGRACE!" She stormed off and Cami glared at the man before going after her cousin.

**PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR**

Elektra and Cami were sitting with the families at the funerals. Elektra and Cami both had tears flowing down their cheeks and were holding hands. Faolan's casket was lowered into the ground and Elektra bowed her head as a sign of respect for her fallen teammates and siblings. Violca, Torin, and Nic joined him and Elektra and Cami put their heads together, silently crying.

After the funeral, Elektra saw her mother walking over to her and Elektra felt her bottom lip tremble. She threw her arms around her mother and cried. Ashley held her daughter and felt her heartache. She said, stroking her daughter's hair.

"Hey, hey. It's gonna be ok."

Elektra shook her head. "It hurts, Mama. It hurts and I don't think it'll ever stop hurting."

"Oh Elektra, if I could take away the pain you feel, I would do it in a heartbeat, but I can't and I am so sorry.' Elektra buried her head in her mother's neck and cried. Ashley just held her daughter and knew that this was a new beginning for them as mother and daughter.

**PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR**

When they got back to the Megaship, Elektra and Cami went into the conference room and locked everyone out. The former rangers understood why; they needed to choose four new teammates. At one point, Alex had gone into the conference room and came out looking quiet relieved.

Elektra asked, looking up at her Cousin. "What do you think of these four?"

Cami nodded. "I think they would make excellent additions to the team."

Elektra nodded. "Alright, let's go tell them." They got up and Elektra grabbed the box containing the four morphers.

Elektra and Cami walked onto the bridge and the former rangers looked up. Elektra looked at Cami and Cami nodded. Elektra said, blinking. "Cami and I have been discussing possible teammates for the last two hours and we have come to a decision."

Cami squeezed her cousin and sister's hand and said, looking at the former rangers. "Our decision was not easy to make; the deaths of our friends and teammates is still fresh in our minds. There were moments during our meeting when we almost decided not to hand out the four morphers and to put them in the Mega Vault. But then, it hit us.

"Faolan, Violca, Nic, and Torin wouldn't have wanted us to mourn their loss forever. They would have wanted us to choose new teammates and defeat Lamia. Before we announce our choices for the morphers, we need to ask the adults in the room a question." The former rangers looked expectantly at the two rangers standing before them.

Elektra asked, making eye contact with each and every one of them. "Those of you with children 15, 16 years old, would you mind if we chose your child to be a ranger? Please feel free to say no. Cami and I understand, taking into account the recent events."

The rangers looked at each other and Tommy said, stepping forward. "We would be honored if you chose our children to take the place of their predecessors. We know what being a ranger requires and we completely understand."

Deena said, nervous. "Um, I don't want to sound selfish, but I wouldn't mind not being chosen to be a ranger. Take my brother if you like, but being a ranger is just not for me."

Cami smiled at the young woman. "Thanks for your honesty, Deena. It makes everything so much easier for us."

Elektra set the box down on the console and opened it. Inside lay the four morphers. She picked up one and said. "Cami and I have thought long and hard about who to choose to be our teammates and we have come to a decision for each morpher." She gave the Astro morpher to Cami and Cami said, smiling. "For the Blue Space Ranger, we choose Christian Cranston." Christian went forward and accepted the Astro morpher. "We chose you to be the next Blue Space Ranger because not only are you intelligent, but you're kind hearted, loyal, and a good friend."

Christian replied, smiling. "I won't disappoint either of you."

Elektra nodded, smiling at her new teammate. "We know." She took out the next Astro morpher and said. "For the Yellow Space Ranger, we choose Karen Scott." Karen took the Astro morpher and Elektra said, smiling. "We chose you to be the next Yellow Space Ranger because you're wise, patient, kind, and understanding."

Karen hugged Elektra and said, pulling back. "I won't let you down.' Elektra nodded and Cami took out the next Astro morpher.

Cami said, looking at her cousin. "We choose Walter Taylor to be the Black Astro Ranger." Walter went forward and took the Black Astro Morpher. Cami said, looking at him. "We chose you to be the Black Astro Ranger because of your strong loyalty, compassionate heart, and your outgoing nature, which allows you to think of solutions that haven't been considered."

"Thank you." He took the morpher and stood next to Karen.

Elektra took out the digimorpher and held it for a second before going on. "We choose Teddy Oliver to be the next Silver Ranger." Teddy went forward and accepted the digimorpher. "We chose you to be the Silver Ranger because of your strength as a person and as a Martial artist. You listen when someone needs to talk and you have a compassionate heart."

Teddy took the digimorpher and said, staring straight into Elektra's brown eyes. "I won't let you down."

Elektra smiled as blush colored her cheeks. "I know you won't." Teddy joined his teammates and the former rangers went forward to congratulate the members of the new team.

* * *

**Andros:** Why wasn't Alex Chosen to be a ranger?!

**Me:** Cause I chose it to be that way smartass. Any more questions? looks at Andros dangerously

**Andros:** shakes head quickly Nope! Not-a-one!

**Me:** Good! Leave a review and tell me what you think!


	12. Chapter 12 Their First Date

**Andros' Daughter**

**Disclaimer:** Don't own the Power Rangers. Just Eris and her friends!

**Summary:** It's seventeen years after the Countdown to Destruction and the rangers get together for a reunion and they bring their families. Eris Morana Yanisin is Andros and Ashley's first born child. And their daughter. Very slight Ashley bashing, more Andros bashing. R&R for me please!

**AN:** So sorry about being late with the updates! My town got hit by a really bad winter storm and the power was out. Then the Internet was down for me and I couldn't access the Internet to update! I liked writing this chapter a lot because towards the end, Andros starts to thaw! Happy day! Hope ya like it!

**Shout outs**

**Phantom Rogue:** Yeah, it is nice to know that Ashley and Elektra will be ok. It made me so sad to write them out:( Yeah, Andros won't stop being an idiot any time soon. Sry. Here's the next chapter!

**Red Dragon Spirit Ranger:** I know, I hated writing out her team, but it had to happen for the kids of the originals to take their places as the Space team.

**GinaStar:** Thanks! I'm glad you like my choices!

**Titanium Ranger:** Yup, Ashley and Elektra are starting to get along. As for any more Andros/Elektra fights, you'll have to wait and see. Yup, Teddy is the silver ranger. :D Nic's dad is a jerk. So is you-know-who. :D

**Bladeboard:** Thanks!

**MagykGurl:** Thanks. The next update may be a while. Sry. :(

**Silver Alien Ranger:** Thanks! Too short? I think I can fix that! -grins- Here's the next chapter!

_Last time_

_Elektra smiled as blush colored her cheeks. "I know you won't." Teddy joined his teammates and the former rangers went forward to congratulate the members of the new team._

Now...

**_Chapter 12- Their First Date_**

Teddy was sitting at the computers on the Bridge when Walt asked, smiling at his friend. "So when are you gonna ask Elektra out?"

Teddy gave Walt a look. "You're kidding right? She's way out of my league!"

Walt shook his head. "No way, bro. She's into you."

Teddy raised an eyebrow. "How do you know that?"

Walt smiled. "It's in the way she looks at you. She's got this cute little smile on her face and her eyes just light up when you walk into a room. Ask her out!"

"Ask who out?" The guys turned around and saw Elektra's mother, Ashley, standing behind them.

Walt said, grinning at Teddy. "Teddy here wants to ask Elektra out on a date."

Ashley smiled and said, patting Teddy's shoulder. "You should. She likes you, Teddy."

Teddy let out a breath and got up. "Right." He started walking away, turned around to say something to Walt and Ashley, but shook his head and left the bridge.

**PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR**

Elektra was checking on the engines when Teddy walked in. She smiled briefly at him before going back to the engines. Teddy walked over to her and asked, making her blush.

"Hey, Elektra, would you- I mean you don't have to but- I mean, god this is hard." Elektra blinked her large brown eyes at Teddy and he asked, all in one breath. "Wouldyougoonadatewithme?"

Elektra asked, a slight smile playing on her lips. "What was that?"

Teddy sighed and asked. "Would you go out on a date with me?"

Elektra smiled and replied, blushing. "I'd love to."

Teddy smiled and said, backing out of the Engine Room. "Great! I'll-" He back into the wall and Elektra smiled. "We'll go to dinner and take a walk in Angel Grove Park?" Elektra nodded and Teddy left, a grin plastered to his face.

Elektra was walking to her room when Karen and Cami grabbed her arms and dragged her into Cami's room. Elektra asked, confused.

"What are you doing?"

Karen and Cami grinned. "You're going on a date with Teddy!"

Elektra blushed and couldn't help smiling. "I know." Karen smiled and the girls started laughing.

Elektra said, looking at the clock. "Oh god! We're leaving for our date in an hour!"

Karen said, as she and Cami lept to their feet. "No worries! We'll help you get ready!"

Elektra bit her lower lip and couldn't help the smile that crossed her face. Cami hugged her and they went to Elektra's room.

**PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR**

Teddy was on the bridge, pacing. His parents were just grinning at each other and Tammie was trying not to laugh, which wasn't helping. His date with Elektra was supposed to start ten minutes ago. Andros was leaning against one of the control panels and said, making Teddy stop and the other rangers, who were on the bridge, glare at him.

"She's just going to break your heart in the end."

Teddy glared at Andros. "No, I refuse to believe that."

Cami and Karen walked onto the bridge and Cami said, smiling. "Karen and I would like to present . . . Elektra of KO-35." They stepped aside and when Elektra walked in, Teddy stopped breathing.

Elektra's blonde hair was curled and a small part of it was pulled back and pinned up with bobby pins into a part pony tail. She had caramel colored eye shadow, black eyeliner, black mascara, and light pink lip gloss.

Tammie grinned at Elektra and said, standing next to her. "Wow. You've managed to shut my brother up. I'm impressed."

Elektra smiled and replied, twisting her fingers together. "Thanks, Tammie."

Tommy rolled his eyes at Kim before going over and elbowing his son forward. Teddy walked over to Elektra and said, handing her a single red rose.

"This is for you."

Elektra smiled and Cami said, smiling at her cousin and her cousin's date. "Well, you better get going. You're dinner reservation is in ten minutes."

Teddy's eyes widened. "Crap!"

Elektra shook her head and said, smiling. "DECA, two to teleport to Angel Grove."

"Teleporting now. Elektra and Teddy left the Megaship and landed in Angel Grove.

Teddy smiled at Elektra and took her hand. Elektra felt electricity shoot up her arm when Teddy took her hand and she liked the feeling.

Teddy led her into his favorite restaurant and they were immediately led to their table. Teddy helped Elektra into her chair and sat in his. Their waitress came up to their table and asked, smiling at them. "Hello. I'm Cara and I'll be your waitress tonight. What can I get you to drink?"

Elektra said, smiling. "I'll have a cherry soda."

Teddy smiled at Elektra. "I'll have the same."

Cara smiled. "Alright, I'll be back in a minute with your drinks." Cara left and Elektra asked, looking at the menu.

"What do you recommend?"

Teddy smiled and replied, taking her slender hand in his. "The Fettuccine Alfredo."

Elektra looked up at Teddy and asked, smiling shyly at him. "Is it good?"

"Delicious. We can share a plate." Elektra smiled and when Cara came back with their drinks, Teddy ordered a large plate of the Fettuccine Alfredo pasta.

When it came, Elektra looked at it curiously. It looked like flat noodles with white stuff on it. Teddy smiled and said, twirling some of the pasta onto his fork.

"Trust me, it tastes better that you think it looks."

Elektra smiled and softly uttered the phrase she swore she would never say to anyone else after her friends died. "I trust you." Teddy knew what a hard thing it was for her to trust after what she had been, and was going, through.

Teddy smiled and said, lifting her hand and kissing the back of it. "Thank you." Elektra nodded and Cara came back with their pasta dish.

Elektra and Teddy were almost finished with their shared pasta. They were each sucking on a strand of pasta when their lips met. It felt . . . right, for Elektra's lips to be touching Teddy's. She pulled back slightly and Teddy took her chin between his thumb and forefinger before he kissed her softly. When he pulled away, Elektra looked . . . happy. She bit her lower lip and Teddy paid for their dinner before he took her hand and they went to Angel Grove Park.

**PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR**

Up on the Megaship, Ashley, Cami, Karen, Kim, Tommy, and Tammie were watching Teddy and Elektra's date. Cami said, smiling.

"He makes her happy in a way that not even I or our friends from the Academy could make her happy. I'm so happy for her."

Ashley replied, tears filling her eyes as she watched her daughter talk with Teddy. "I've never seen her this happy before."

Cami hugged her aunt and replied, looking up at her. "No one's seen her this happy in a long time."

Kim wrapped an arm around the younger woman's shoulders and said, smiling partially. "You'll form a new, stronger relationship with Elektra, Ashley, but it will take time. It took Tommy and I the year before and the year of Teddy's birth to get our relationship back to where it had been, but it was also changed because as people, we had grown and our bond is better than ever."

Ashley looked at the first Pink Ranger. "But you didn't blatantly ignore Tommy. You broke up with him."

Tommy said, looking at his friend's successor. "She may not have ignored, but it sure felt like it and it hurt like hell when she broke up with me. I thought I was the one that had done something wrong. It took me a long time to trust her again, but when I did, it was all worth it. We've been together ever since."

Ashley nodded. "I guess there is hope for our relationship." Kim smiled and hugged the younger woman as Andros walked in.

Andros froze when he saw how happy his daughter was. He had never seen her smile, mainly because he had never taken the time to just watch his daughter, take in who she was; who she had become.

Her smile reminded Andros a lot of Ashley before they'd had their family. Her eyes were . . . her eyes were his mother's eyes with flecks of blue and green in them. Andros bowed his head. Kinwon was right. He didn't deserve his daughter. His parents would be so ashamed of him if they knew how he had treated his daughter.

Andros felt tears stinging his eyes. He couldn't believe he had acted like such an idiot; such a jerk to his flesh and blood. He left the bridge without alerting the five watching Elektra to his presence. He retreated to his room where he laid on his bed and thought about the past sixteen years...

**PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR**

Elektra and Teddy walked along Angel Grove Lake, holding hands. Elektra had her head on his shoulder as they walked. Teddy smiled down at her and kissed the back of her hand again. Elektra bit her lip and smiled.

Teddy said, looking at his watch. "We should get back to the Megaship."

Elektra smiled and replied, nodding. "Yeah, ok."

Teddy looked down at her full lips and then up at her eyes. She blinked slowly and Teddy leaned down and kissed her softly. Elektra's eyes slowly shut and Teddy pulled her closer.

Elektra wrapped her arms around his neck and the breeze whipped around them gently. Teddy and Elektra came up for air and she smiled at him. "I guess this means we're dating?"

Teddy smiled, nodding slowly. "We're dating." Elektra hugged him and DECA teleported them up to the Bridge.

Teddy and Elektra saw their families watching them and Elektra raised an eyebrow. Kim walked over to her and said, hugging her. "Welcome to the family."

Elektra, who still wasn't comfortable with hugs, patted Kim gently on the back. It dawned on Elektra what Kim said and Elektra asked, looking at the older woman.

"What do you mean by that?" Kim only smiled.


	13. Chapter 13 Father Daughter Talk

**Andros' Daughter**

**Disclaimer:** Don't own the Power Rangers. Just Eris and her friends!

**Summary:** It's seventeen years after the Countdown to Destruction and the rangers get together for a reunion and they bring their families. Eris Morana Yanisin is Andros and Ashley's first born child. And their daughter. Very slight Ashley bashing, more Andros bashing. R&R for me please!

**Shout outs**

**GinaStar:** Bowing Thank you, thank you. Here's the next chapter!

**Phantom Rogue:** Heehee! Not quite. I have a feeling he'll be sticking his foot in his mouth from time to time yet, but he's kinda stopped being an idiot! We'll just have to wait and see won't we:P

**Titanium Ranger:** Oh I don't plan on them making up just yet. I'm sorry it took so long. I spent Friday, Sat, Sun, Mon, and Tues without internet! God! I almost died! Heehee! Here's the next chapter! I know, I love Elektra and Teddy together! They're so adorable!

**MagykGurl:** Glad you liked it! Here's the next chapter!

**barb from utah:** I know, it's nice to see that he's starting to realize how important she is to him. He just might talk to her, he might not. Here's the next chapter!

**Silver Alien Ranger:** Thanks, I felt that making it longer, would give my readers a nice picture. Yup, it's a classic way used to get to characters to kiss. Heehee! Here's the next chapter!

_Last time_

"_What do you mean by that?" Kim only smiled. _

Now...

**_Chapter 13- The Father-Daughter Talk_**

Elektra woke up the morning after her date with Teddy and smiled. She flopped backwards in bed and couldn't get the smile off her face.

The door to her quarters opened and Elektra looked over to see Cami, Karen, Karone, Tammie, Kim, and her mother walk in. Cami hopped onto the bed next to her and asked, grinning at her while resting her chin on Elektra's raised knee.

"So how was the date?"

Elektra blushed and replied, leaning back on her hands. "It was amazing. Teddy was so great; so sweet, funny, charming, just . . . amazing." The women laughed and Elektra buried her face in her pillow.

Ashley stroked her daughter's blonde hair and said, smiling. "He makes you really happy just like your father makes me really happy."

Elektra looked up at her mother and replied, a smile forming on her face despite the reference to her father. "Yeah, he does."

Tammie grinned and said, sitting next to the girl who she was coming to look at as a sister. "He spent the entire night just yakking about you to Walt. It was kind of annoying, but it was funny at the same time cause I've never seen him act this way about any girl before." Elektra blushed and looked over at her clock.

Elektra scrambled out of bed, but fell when her legs got tangled in her bedsheets. Elektra got up and said, regaining her composure. "I have to get ready and then we have to train."

Cami groaned and Karen asked as Elektra disappeared into her bathroom. "What's wrong with training?"

Cami replied, getting up. "Lek's a demon about training."

Elektra yelled from her bathroom, smirking. "I heard that!" Elektra heard Tammie laugh and Elektra shook her head, a smile plastered to her face.

**PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR**

An hour later, Elektra, Teddy, Karen, Walt, Cami, and Christian were on the Simudeck, training against a simulation of Lamia and her teivels. When the simulation ended, Elektra was very pleased. Her new team was starting to come together quite nicely.

She took off her helmet and said, looking at her new teammates. "This is going really well. We're really coming together as a team."

Teddy kissed her cheek and Walt said, grinning. "It doesn't hurt when two of our teammates are dating."

Elektra laughed and Teddy replied, his arms wrapped around Elektra's waist. "It helps when said teammate and leader is cute." Elektra smiled as she leaned back against Teddy before they put their stuff away in their lockers.

Teddy kissed her softly on the lips and Elektra wrapped her arms around his neck. Teddy pulled her closer as he deepened the kiss and Elektra pressed her body to his. Teddy pulled away gently when they came up for air and Elektra smiled, resting her head on his chest.

Cami asked, looking slightly disgusted, but happy at the same time. "Ted, are you and Lek done playing tonsil hockey?"

Teddy smiled and replied, making Elektra blush as she hid her head in his neck. "For now." Cami laughed and the three left the workbay.

As they were leaving the workbay, Elektra had her hands wrapped around Teddy's upper arm as he, Elektra, and Cami walked down the corridor. When they looked forward, they saw Andros walking towards them hesitantly.

Elektra's smile faded and she became the young woman she had been before she had known Teddy. Her new teammates had never seen her transform that fast so when she did, it threw them through a loop.

Andros stopped in front of his daughter and asked, clearing his throat. "Eris, could I talk to you?" When Teddy took Elektra's hand, Andros said, staring straight at Teddy. "Alone?"

"Sure Father." She looked at Teddy and nodded. Teddy looked skeptical, but let go of her hand. Andros led his daughter to another room and when the door closed, he turned to face his daughter.

Andros studied his daughter and realized that she really was just like him. Their chocolate brown eyes, straight noses, and personalities were the same, but she was a mix of Ashley and his sister, Karone, in looks. Andros took a deep breath and said, looking over at his daughter.

"I have a lot of explaining to do, but I know it won't excuse what I've done to you." Eris folded her arms over her chest and Andros noticed that even their postures were the same. Andros let out a breath and sat down in his seat while looking down at his hands.

Elektra asked, looking at her father. "Why? Why didn't you love me?"

Andros looked at his daughter and said, blinking. "Because I was blind. I thought that a female couldn't be the Red Ranger. When you were born, I was stunned, shocked even. I didn't know what to make of it because there you were, staring up at me with my eyes, looking so absolutely perfect and beautiful that when I realized that you were going to be the next Red Ranger, I got scared."

Elektra sat down across from her father and asked, sitting Indian style in her seat. "Why were you scared?"

Andros looked at Elektra with tears in his eyes. "Because you're my daughter, my little girl. I didn't want you to be hurt and I knew you would be because I was a ranger once."

Elektra blinked rapidly and said. "That still doesn't explain why you didn't love me."

Andros replied, tears shining in his brown eyes. "Because I didn't want to be hurt if you were hurt or, God forbid, killed. I didn't want you to be hurt if something had happened to your mother, your brother, or I so I thought it would be best to distance ourselves from you. Now if you could just give your brother your morpher, he'll take over and we can start to be a family."

Elektra shook her head. "By distancing yourselves from me, you hurt me more. You were never there for me! None of you were! And as for me giving Alex my morpher, keep dreaming!" Elektra ran out of the conference room and to her quarters.

Her teammates followed her and Cami asked, sitting next to Elektra, who was laying on her stomach, sobbing into her pillow. "Elektra, what happened?"

Elektra looked at her cousin and best friend and said as tears slipped down her cheeks. "Dad and I had a talk."

Karen asked, combing her fingers through Elektra's hair like Trini did for Karen. "And?"

Elektra replied, her eyes shining bright with unshed tears. "He told me he was scared because I was the red ranger and . . . and that he didn't want to be hurt if I got killed or vice versa."

Cami sighed at her uncle's stupidity and said, stroking Elektra's hair as tears stung her eyes. "Oh, Lek! I'm so sorry."

Elektra hugged her cousin and said, blinking back her tears. "Then, to add insult to injury, he tried to tell me to give my morpher to Alex so we could be a family again! Honestly! I've always wondered if he could ever love me, but I don't think he can. It seems to be emotionally impossible to love me because a) I'm a girl and b) I'm the red ranger."

Cami hugged her cousin gently. "That's not true! I love you. Mom and Dad love you. Alex loves you. Your mom loves you. Our team loves you."

"I love you." Elektra's head jerked toward the door and saw Teddy standing there.

Elektra asked, her breath in her chest. "You do?" Cami and their teammates left Teddy and Elektra alone.

Teddy nodded. "I do. I know we've only been going out for a day, but I just feel it you know? I can't stop thinking about you when we're apart and when we are together, I love feeling you in my arms. You make me feel complete."

Elektra smiled and hugged him. "Thank you, Teddy."

Teddy hugged her back and replied, kissing her temple. "You're welcome, Lek. I'll always love you." Elektra smiled and Teddy kissed her for the second time.

* * *

**Ashley:** Good job, Sweetie. Way to stick your foot in your mouth! clocks Andros upside the head 

**Andros:** Rubs head What? It's true. If she gives Alex hear morpher, everything will be ok.

**Me:** sigh and shaking head He still doesn't get it. Stupid man. Any who, see the little purple button? Click on it and drop me a review:D


	14. Chapter 14 Meet the Grandparents

**_Andros' Daughter_**

**Disclaimer:** Don't own the Power Rangers. Just Eris and her friends!

**Summary:** It's seventeen years after the Countdown to Destruction and the rangers get together for a reunion and they bring their families. Eris Morana Yanisin is Andros and Ashley's first born child. And their daughter. Very slight Ashley bashing, more Andros bashing. R&R for me please!

**AN:** It's going to be a while before my next update, I fear because I have to study for my AP exam. sigh I'm sorry in advance for the long wait for chapter 15. It makes me sad to have to wait so long before I update again. Here's the next chapter:)

**Shout outs**

**CoolDiva:** Thanks! I try so hard:D Here's the next one!

**MagykGurl:** Thanks. The next one prolly won't be for awhile. Sry. :(

**GinaStar:** If Andros is anything, he is definitely a man. A stupid one, but a man at that. I wouldn't be surprised if it was genetic. :D Heehee! Thanks! I strive to make my stories great! strikes proud pose No not really deflates and shakes head I just write it as it comes to mind.

**Titanium Ranger:** I know, Teddy/Elektra are so cute together! Yup. There goes the happy part. I know, I was gonna have them make up, but that's too easy! Especially after all the years of no support! LOL! Thanks! Here's the next chapter! Sry I made you wait!

**Phantom Rogue:** He's a guy. At least that's my story for his stupidity and I'm sticking to it! Heehee. Yeah, it was fun to write, but also saddening to write. You'd think she could, but we know how Andros is, stubborn, mule-headed... Yeah, another talk would be good, but I don't think it's gonna happen. Not with what he said last time. Here's the next chapter!

**bRaInWaVe:** Wow. Thanks! That's one of the nicest complements anyone's ever given me! I know, I cried while writing it, it made me so sad. I'm glad you like it! I'll keep it alive. Here's the next chapter!

**Ai89:** (referring to Chapter 4) I'm glad you love the story. Yeah, I made that a slight change. I meant to have Kim as the Pink Zeo and Turbo briefly. Yeah, the couples took a while to put together, because I wanted to make sure they were a good fit. As it turns out, they were! bows Thank you, thank you. I'm here till the end of the story! Heehee! (referring to Chapter 13) I'm glad you loved the comments. I think they add a little something to the story. It can't? I think it can. As a writer, I can make it however I want. LOL! Thanks! Here's the next chapter!

**Challon86:** Thanks. :D Yeah, he is, but I kind of need him that way unfortunately. Yeah, I thought it would be a nice touch. Teddy is a godsend for Elektra. She needs him more than she wants to realize. Here's the next chapter!

_Last time_

_Teddy hugged her back and replied, kissing her temple. "You're welcome, Lek. I'll always love you." Elektra smiled and Teddy kissed her for the second time._

Now...

**_Chapter 14- Grandparents _**

That night, Andros walked into Elektra's room and watched her sleep. Her face, which was pinched with tension during the day, was relaxed, serene. Andros shook his head. He was going to have to work harder if he wanted her to give up her morpher to Alex. _We'll be a family again, soon, Elektra, just you wait._

**PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR**

The next day, Elektra, Teddy, Chris, Zander, Karen, and Cami were on the bridge when the alarms went off. Elektra went into leader mode and said as the former rangers flooded the bridge.

"DECA, main viewing screen." The screen lit up and the newest team saw that Angel Grove was being attacked.

They ran to the workbay and went down their jump tubes. They teleported down to Angel Grove and got the innocents out of the way. The monster fired at the rangers and they dove out of the way. Elektra called out, glaring at the creature under her helmet.

"We're here to take you down, Minotaur!"

The monster snorted. "Like you can take me down. I'm the mighty minotaur!"

Elektra rolled her eyes. "SPIRAL SABER!"

Karen grinned under her helmet. "STAR SLINGER!"

"SATELLITE STUNNER!" Cami smiled.

"ASTRO AXE!" Chris smiled at his weapon.

"LUNAR LANCE!" Walt chuckled as he swung the lance around in an arc.

"SUPER SILVERIZER!" Teddy smiled at his weapon. The rangers went at the Minotaur monster, but the Minotaur had eyes for the red Ranger.

"Aaah!" Elektra landed on the cement hard, knocking the air out of her lungs.

The Minotaur monster slashed down at her, but she blocked with her Spiral Saber. Elektra kicked the monster back and called out, glaring.

"SPIRAL SABER BOOSTER MODE!" She attached her Astro Blaster to her weapon and called out, aiming at the monster. "FIRE!" A red beam shot out at the monster and destroyed it. Until it grew.

The rangers called out. "We need Astro Megazord Power now!" The rangers got in their seats as the Astro Megazord took form.

They landed on Earth and the giant Minotaur charged. They moved out of the way and punched the Minotaur in the back. It fell to the ground, shaking the buildings nearby. It got up and slashed at the Astro Megazord, sending sparks flying as the Astro Megazord fell to the ground.

The rangers pulled the Astro Megazord to it's feet and Elektra said, looking at her friends and teammates. "I think it's time for the Astro Saber."

Walt said looking at Elektra. "Saber is online and ready when you are."

"Thanks Walt." She turned back to the Minotaur, who was backing up. "Astro Saber power up!" The Megazord slashed down at the Minotaur, finally destroying it.

**PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR**

Elektra and the others walked onto the bridge and Tommy said, smiling at the group. "You guys were great."

Elektra gave the man a small smile. "Working as a team, we can do anything." Teddy wrapped his arms around his girlfriend's waist and asked, looking down at her.

"What do you say we go get something to eat?"

Elektra replied, her eyes sparkling. "I say let me get changed and we can go." Teddy smiled and they went down to Earth 20 minutes later.

Elektra and Teddy were eating at the Youth Center when an older couple walked in with a group of people. Elektra glanced at them and nearly choked on her burger.

Teddy asked, concerned. "Are you alright, Lek?"

Elektra replied, after sipping her water. "I think I just saw my maternal grandmother."

Teddy sighed in relief. "Oh. I thought it was worse than that."

"I've never met her before." Elektra replied quietly.

Teddy replied, taking her hand. "There's no time like the present."

"Teddy..." Elektra looked at Teddy and Teddy knew what she was scared of.

"She won't reject you, Lek. I promise." Elektra nodded and Teddy walked over to the elder Hammonds. "Mrs. Hammond? Mr. Hammond?" The older woman, her husband, and a younger man turned around and she smiled at Teddy.

"Hello, Teddy. What can I do for you?"

Teddy smiled and said, pulling Elektra up next to him. "Mrs. Hammond and Misters Hammond? I'd like for you to meet Elektra Karova, your granddaughter," Teddy looked over at Jeff Hammond, Ashley's older Brother. "And your niece."

Mrs. Hammond's brown eyes flooded with tears. "Oh, my darling granddaughter." She hugged Elektra and Elektra's eyes closed as a tear slipped down her cheek.

"Hello... Grandmama."

Mrs. Hammond stood back and said, smiling while holding Elektra's shoulders. "Let me look at you." Mrs. Hammonds brown eyes ran over Elektra and she said, smiling. "You look like Ashley." Her eyes landed on Elektra's blonde hair and she said. "You're hair is blonde."

Elektra said, blinking back tears. "I colored it Grandmama."

Mrs. Hammond asked, smiling gently at her granddaughter. "Now why on Earth would you do a thing like that?"

"Because I didn't want to be reminded of the pain my father caused me." Elektra bowed her head and Mrs. Hammond hugged her.

"Oh, my darling. I'm so sorry. Why don't you and Teddy come back to the house and you can tell us all about it." Elektra nodded and Teddy took hold of her hand as they left the Youth Center with the three Hammonds.

**PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR**

They arrived at the Hammond House and when they walked in, Elektra looked around her grandparents house. She saw the pictures of the Hammonds when Ashley was Elektra's age and younger. Elektra felt tears sting her eyes. Her childhood hadn't been as happy as her mother's seemed to be.

Elektra's Uncle Jeff broke the ice by asking Teddy. "You're taking fantastic care of my niece aren't you?"

Teddy nodded. "Of course Mr. Hammond. Besides, she'd kick my rear if I did something to offend her."

Elektra smiled at her boyfriend. "You bet I would." They sat down in the living room and Mrs. Hammond asked gently as she set down the tea tray.

"Would you like some tea dear?"

Elektra nodded. "Chamomile, if you have it please, and a little honey."

Mrs. Hammond smiled at Elektra. "That's how I take my tea as well." Mrs. Hammond handed Elektra a cup of tea and Teddy politely declined. "Now, why don't you tell us about your childhood."

Elektra sipped her tea and replied, looking down at her hands. "There wasn't much of one. I spent most of my time with my cousin, Cameo Stolarz. She's my Aunt Karone and Uncle Zhane's daughter." They nodded and Elektra continued. "Cami and I spent almost all our childhoods together. Uncle Zhane was more of a dad to me than my parents ever were." A smile crossed Elektra's face. "There was one time when we were at her house..."

**_Flashback_**

_Six year old Elektra looked at her cousin and said, smiling. "Let's go play outside! Maybe Uncle Zhane will take us to the park!"_

_Six year old Cami smiled. "Ok." They got up and ran outside where Cami's father, Zhane was working on a play set for the girls._

_Elektra called out, making Zhane smack himself in the thumb with the hammer. "UNCLE ZHANE! UNCLE ZHANE!"_

_Zhane shook his hand and asked, smiling at his daughter and his niece. "What can I do for you girls?"_

_"We wanna go play in the Park, Daddy. Will you take us?" Cami asked, looking up at her father with her mother's blue eyes._

_Zhane rubbed the back of his neck. "I don't know..."_

_"Pleeaasse?" Elektra and Cami looked up at him with their puppy eyes._

_Zhane didn't stand a chance. "Alright, alright. Let's go."_

_"YAY!" Elektra and Cami went inside and grabbed the telekinesis ball before running back outside where Zhane was waiting to take them to the Park with Karone._

_**End Flashback**_

Mr. Hammond smiled at his granddaughter. "That's precious sweeting." His smiled turned into a frown. "But where were your parents?"

Elektra replied, looking down at her hands once more. "They were paying more attention to my younger brother, Alex."

Mrs. Hammond looked ready to kill someone. "Where are your darling parents now, Elektra?"

Elektra looked up. "Their on th-" She looked at Teddy and he said, covering. "They're at Angel Grove Park."

Jeff stood up. "We need to have a chat. Now." Elektra nodded and the five of them left the house.

On the way there, Elektra lifted her Communicator up to her mouth and whispered. "Cami! Cami, are you there?"

"Yeah, what's up Lek?"

"I need you to get everyone to Angel Grove Park yesterday!"

Cami got the message. "On it." Elektra and Teddy traded looks and hoped their friends were there with the former rangers when they arrived.

Elektra let out a sigh of relief ten minutes later. Everyone was at the Park, enjoying the day. Cami spotted her and squealed.

"LEK!" Cami ran over and jumped on Elektra, knocking her to the ground, laughing.

"Hi, Cami." Teddy helped them up and Ashley said, surprised to see her mother.

"Mom! What are you doing here?"

Mrs. Hammond glared at her daughter. "I can't believe you! I raised you differently Ashley Elizabeth!"

"Mom, what are you-"

Jeff rolled his eyes. "Ashley, we know you alienated Elektra as a kid."

Elektra came to her mother's defense. "She's better now, Grandmama, Uncle Jeff. She and I are . . . building a new relationship."

Ashley hugged her daughter and Mrs. Hammond sighed. "It doesn't make your childhood go away."

"No," A voice came from behind the Hammonds. "It most certainly doesn't." An older couple came from behind the Hammonds and Andros' eyes widened.

"Mother, father." Caedmon and Mailin Karova nodded and Andros fell to his knees. "I thought you had died in the evacuation of KO-35."

Mailin smiled sadly at her son. "We left in a shuttle for Earth. We meant to wait for you, but when you didn't come, we had to leave. I'm sorry we couldn't find you sooner."

Andros hugged his mother and said, tears leaking down his cheeks. "All that matters is that you and Father are safe and that we're a family again." He pulled back and said, smiling. "Mother, this is Ashley, my wife."

Mailin smiled at the younger woman and said, hugging her. "It's so good to meet the young woman who got my son to live again."

Ashley smiled at her mother-in-law. "It's wonderful to meet you. Andros has told me so much about you."

Andros pointed to Elektra and Alexandre. "These are our children, Alexandre and Eris."

Mailin looked at her son, horrified. "You named your daughter strife?!"

Caedmon looked at Elektra and she blinked. He smiled sadly and said, reaching out and stroking her cheek. "You have your grandmother's eyes, but they tell me that you have aged, more than you needed to."

Mailin pulled back from Andros and asked, confusion and anger mingling her brown eyes flecked with blue.

"How could you do this to your child, Andros? I thought we raised you better than that."

Andros blinked back tears. "Mother, Ashley and I had hoped for Alex to be born first but-"

"But?" Mailin shook her head. "Andros, you and Ashley were blessed with a beautiful daughter. Her sex shouldn't matter. You should have loved her with every ounce of your being."

Caed looked at his son and said, his eyes bright. "Andros, I never thought I would see the day where I was disappointed of you."

"Father-"

Caed shook his head. "Andros, I made mistakes when you and Karone were growing up. I always knew that no matter what I did, you would never repeat my mistakes. But you are. Your mother taught you to love no matter what. You aren't who she raised you to be and you're making my mistakes. Don't be like me, Andros. You still have time to correct your mistakes. Don't lose Elektra like I lost you." Andros looked down at his hands, undecided.

Elektra looked around at her family. "This won't make my childhood go away, but that's in the past." She squeezed her mother's hand. "The present is now; the future ahead of us. All that counts now is what we do to shape our futures."

Jeff asked, looking at his niece. "How did you get so wise?"

"My past . . . was not easy nor is my present, but my future? My future is mine to control." She looked at Teddy. "With some help from my friends," she smiled at her mother, her brother, the Hammonds, and the Karovas. "And my family, I think I'll be ok."

Mailin smiled and said, hugging her granddaughter. "And we'll be here every step of the way to help you through it." Elektra smiled and knew that somehow, everything would be ok.


	15. Chapter 15 Family Blowout

**Andros' Daughter**

**Disclaimer:** Don't own the Power Rangers. Just Eris and her friends!

**Summary:** It's seventeen years after the Countdown to Destruction and the rangers get together for a reunion and they bring their families. Eris Morana Yanisin is Andros and Ashley's first born child. And their daughter. Very slight Ashley bashing, more Andros bashing. R&R for me please!

**AN:** I'm so sorry for the wait! School got in the way. Thank goodness there's only three more days left... :D

**Shout outs**

**bRaInWaVe:** I'm glad you liked it! Here's the next chapter!

**CoolDiva:** Thanks, I know. Andros just needs to have some sense knocked into him. :P

**Titanium Ranger:** lol. I thought having her grandparents come in would be a nice touch. Here's the next chapter!

**MagykGurl:** :D I'm glad it's cool! Here's the next chapter!

**Chylea3784:** Heehee. Thank you. I had to put the grandparents in there, it was just too irresistible. :P Here's the next chapter!

**Challon86:** I know. I loved writing that scene with Ashley and Andros' parents. Unfortunately, Andros will still not quite be in tune with his efforts of making up with Elektra. I had to give Elektra someone else on her side, so Ashley was who I picked. :P Things are starting to look up, but it's still partly cloudy. :)

**GinaStar:** Thanks! Yeah, it'll take a bit more than his parents and his in-laws to get Andros to chance his behavior towards Elektra. :D

**Phantom Rogue:** I know! I had to put them in there:D He is still being stupid. I wanna hit him too, but who knows, maybe he'll get better? LOL. Here's the next chapter!

**Diplomatic Immunity:** Heehee. Elektra's grandmas and grandpas rock don't you think:P Here's the next chapter!

**Ai89:** Thanks. I try to update every week, but recently homework piled on me so I updated when I could. :D Here's the next chapter!

_Last time_

_Mailin smiled and said, hugging her granddaughter. "And we'll be here every step of the way to help you through it." Elektra smiled and knew that somehow, everything would be ok._

Now...

**Chapter 15- Family Blowout**

Elektra walked into her bathroom and when she looked in the mirror, she nearly screamed. Her hair was it's normal dual toned, brown and blonde striped color again. Elektra sighed and pulled her hair into a high ponytail before going to the bridge.

When she walked on the bridge, Teddy did a double take.

"You're hair . . . it's-"

Elektra nodded, her muscles knotting themselves. "Yes, I know." Teddy came up behind her and started massaging her shoulders.

Elektra couldn't help but relax as Teddy worked the knots out of her muscles. Her head went forward, her chin resting on her chest as her parents and grandparents walked on the deck. Teddy kissed her neck and she smiled. She turned around and said, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Thank you, Teddy."

Teddy breathed in his girlfriend's familiar scent. "I'll always be here when you need me, El." Elektra sighed pleasurably, knowing that she and Teddy didn't have to exchange words.

"Hmm hmm." Elektra and Teddy pulled away to see Caedmon looking down at them.

Elektra felt like a child again, being scolded by her father. "Hi, Grandpa Caed."

Caed raised an eyebrow at the two. "Is there something you need to tell me, Elektra?"

"Grandpa Caed, this is my boyfriend, Teddy Oliver. Teddy, this is my grandpa Caed."

Caed nodded. "I thought so." He turned to Teddy and said, partially smiling. "You help her relax so I'll let you continue to see her-"

"Let him continue to see me?" Elektra asked, raising an eyebrow.

Caed nodded. "I reserve the right to throw you off this ship if you break her heart."

Teddy said, nodding seriously. "I won't break her heart, Sir, I promise."

Caed nodded. "Good." Caed turned to talk to her grandmother when Andros asked, glaring at his father.

"What gives you the right to tell my daughter's boyfriend if he can or cannot date her?"

Caed sighed. "Andros, I know I've made mistakes with you and your sister, but what you've done is almost worse than what I did."

Andros glared. "Eris is no-"

Caed replied, looking every inch the mean man he could be and had been. "Her. Name. Is. Elektra."

Andros' eyes narrowed. "You didn't have anything to do with me after Karone was kidnapped so why should you take responsibility for Elektra. She's your granddaughter, not your daughter."

Caed replied, glaring back at his son. "Someone has too! You don't take enough interest in her life, Elektra's not too trusting of her mother yet, and her best friends in the world have just died!" He turned to Teddy, Chris, Karen, and Walt. "No offense to you kids. You're doing a great job as Space Rangers." They nodded and Caed looked back at his son. "You decided to ignore her because of her gender, I'm embracing her because of her spirit and because she's my granddaughter."

"I'm her father," Andros ground out. "Not you."

Caed glared. "Well then act like it! You strut around like you're the greatest ranger in the world, when really you're no better than me."

Andros' fist slammed into his father's jaw and Elektra gasped. "Grandpa!"

She made to move forward when Caed held his hand out. "Stay back, Elektra. This is between Andros and I."

Andros glowered at his father. "I was a better father to her than you ever were to me."

Elektra couldn't help herself. "Oh? And how do you define 'good father'? One who ignores his child and makes her life miserable because she's a girl and your heiress to the red morpher?"

Andros looked at his daughter. "Not now Eris I'm-"

"Busy? You've said that every time I wanted to spend some time with you and I'm getting sick of it!" Everything Elektra had felt was bubbling to the surface and she couldn't stop the emotional explosion. "Whenever I wanted to spend time with you, you were always 'I'm sorry Eris, I'm too busy to play with you' but when Alex came and asked you to play with him, you cleared your schedule for your golden child.

"I was, and still am, the proverbial black sheep! I didn't have parents growing up! I had Uncle Zhane, Aunt Karone, and Cami!" She turned to the people who practically raised her. "Not that I'm ungrateful to you, I'm so grateful, because if you hadn't raised me like your own daughter, then I might be cold and hollow." She turned back to her father and grandfather. "They were there for me more times than you were! They supported me in more ways than you EVER did!

"They were there for my first martial arts competition! They were there for my first day at the Academy! They were there when I had doubts about being a ranger! They were there for me when I was sick! THEY WERE THERE FOR ME AND YOU WEREN'T! YOU GET NO SAY IN WHO IS OR ISN'T IN MY LIFE! YOU WEREN'T, AND STILL AREN'T, IN IT TO BEGIN WITH!" The rangers had never seen her this angry before and it scared them a little bit. "I HATE YOU AND EVERYTHING YOU REPRESENT YOU VILE, LOATHSOME, EVIL LITTLE COCKROACH!" She slammed her fist into her father's jaw and stormed off the bridge.

Elektra went to her quarters and said, wiping her tears away. "DECA, lock my door and then leave me. I don't want to see anyone." DECA locked her door and left her.

Back on the bridge, Teddy bit his tongue to keep from getting involved. Caed got up and said, glaring at his son. "Look what you did. If I remember correctly, a young man did that to me just before he entered the Academy."

Andros glared at his father. "That was for a good reason."

Caed snorted. "Right." He turned to the AI and asked. "DECA, alert us when Elektra has calmed down."

DECA's red eye blinked. "Elektra asked me to leave her room to give her some peace and lock her door from the inside. Only she can unlock it."

Mailin asked, looking up at the AI. "Did she say how long she was going to be in her room?"

"Negative, but I assume it is for an indefinite period of time."

Mailin nodded. "Alert us when she emerges?"

DECA nodded. "Request granted." Mailin nodded and wondered silently how much emotional damage Elektra had suffered. _Probably more than I could bear to hear about._ Mailin thought. She sighed and the waiting game began.

**PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR**

Elektra stared up at her ceiling, feeling lonly and depressed. Tears filled her eyes and leaked out of the corners of her eyes. _Will he ever love me?_ Elektra turned on her side and let out the anguished sobs she kept inside; cried until she could cry no more.


	16. Chapter 16 Breakdown

**Andros' Daughter**

**Disclaimer:** Don't own the Power Rangers. Just Eris and her friends!

**Summary:** It's seventeen years after the Countdown to Destruction and the rangers get together for a reunion and they bring their families. Eris Morana Yanisin is Andros and Ashley's first born child. And their daughter. Very slight Ashley bashing, more Andros bashing. R&R for me please!

**AN:** This is NOT one of my better chapters. Just to warn you now...

**Shout outs**

**bRaInWaVe:** Yay! I'm glad you love it. I know I feel bad for Elektra too. Andros is going to be stupid for a while yet. Sorry. I don't know about that... but here's the next chapter! Um... how many Oliver's are there in the PR universe... sorry...

**Ai89:** Yup, just a little. I know, I had to shake things up a bit. I can't let things get boring now can I? I thought it would be a nice thing to do to put everyone's comments at the beginning. I'm glad you feel special cause you being my reviewer makes you special. :D Here's the next chapter!

**Challon86:** Ya, no kidding. Oh Elektra's grandparents will definitely be there for her know that they know about her. Andros just feels like putting his father in place for reasons that will be made known throughout the next few chapters. All in due time, my friend, all in due time. Thanks! I'm glad you like it! Here's the next chapter!

**GinaStar:** Yup. Vile, loathsome, evil little cockroach. Thank you JK! I'm glad you loved it! I had a fun, but sad, time writing it. I feel so bad for Elektra... Here's the next chapter!

**Titanium Ranger:** I know, but I thought it better if she just yelled at him and stormed off. It works for what I've got coming in the future. Yeah, I know. I'm sorry I took me so long to update. The next one is right now:D

**CoolDiva:** Thank you. I tried with to do really well with this chapter and I guess I have:D Yea, I think punching him may have been ever so slightly too much but I couldn't just let her storm off. She had to do something other wise I think it would have been seen as a cop out. I'm glad you liked it. I hate leaving that on a sad note, but in order for this story to continue, Andros has to be stupid and Elektra has to be emotionally unstable for little bits at a time. Here here! chanting Make school illegal! Make school illegal! Heehee. Here's the next chapter!

**Diplomatic Immunity:** I'm glad you like it! Here's the next chapter!

**Phantom Rogue:** Unfortunately, he will continue to not get it for a while more. I'm glad you loved it! It was an emotional chapter, one of my more emotionally charged I believe. Heehee. Here's the next chapter:D

**Silver Alien Ranger:** He deserved to be called a vile, evil little cockroach. :D I'm glad you laughed, that makes me smile. Long battle scenes huh? You'll have to see! Here's the next chapter!

_**Last time**_

_Elektra stared up at her ceiling, feeling lonly and depressed. Tears filled her eyes and leaked out of the corners of her eyes. Will he ever love me? Elektra turned on her side and let out the anguished sobs she kept inside; cried until she could cry no more._

Now...

**Chapter 16**

Elektra came out of her room the next morning and when she walked onto the bridge, everyone stopped what they were doing. She knew her eyes were red rimmed from crying. Mailin went forward to hug Elektra, but she shook her head.

"Please, don't touch me. Don't anyone touch me because if you do, I'll fall apart and right now, I need to be as together as possible." Mailin backed away from her granddaughter and Elektra went to the control panel.

"Are you gonna be ok?" Karen asked, looking at her friend and leader.  
Elektra nodded, her walls were up again. "Yeah, I'll be fine."

"Elektra," Cami walked over. "Don't put your walls up."

Elektra looked over at her cousin and replied as Andros and Ashley walked in. "But I already have." She turned back to her work and Cami glared at her uncle before storming off the bridge.

**PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR **

Teddy watched his girlfriend from his station and sighed._ She's even closing herself off from me._ Teddy thought, a lump of pain swelling in his throat.

**PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR**

Tommy looked at his son and Elektra and sighed. Teddy wanted so badly to be there for Elektra, but she was closing herself off; avoiding all pain. Tommy sighed and Kim said, coming up next to him.

"She's more emotionally damaged than any of us ever expected."

Tommy nodded in agreement. "I don't think any of us realized how much emotional pain she's been through in the last 16 or so years of her life. In fact, I think we underestimated just because of who her parents are. We believed, and still do, that as parents, Rangers can do nothing wrong because we've seen the worst, but as we've seen with Elektra, that's completely wrong."

Kim nodded. "I feel so bad for her." Just then, the alarms went off.

"Triphosphant is attacking downtown Angel Grove." Elektra, Karen, and Teddy left the bridge and met up with Chris, Cami, and Walt.

They went down their jump tubes and landed in front of some teivels and Lamia's newest creation. While Teddy, Karen, Cami, Walt, and Chris dealt with the teivels, Elektra went head to head with Triphosphant.

Elektra defeated Triphosphant with her Spiral Saber in booster mode, but Lamia made it grow. Elektra, Teddy, Karen, Cami, Walt, and Chris called out.

"WE NEED ASTRO MEGAZORD POWER NOW!" The Astro Megaship formed the Astro Megazord and landed in front of Triphosphant.

"Now you've made me really angry!" Triphosphant charged at them, slamming it's head into the chest of the Astro Megazord and sending it flying.

The rangers brought it back up onto it's feet and brought out the Astro Saber. They slashed at Triphosphant and destroyed it.

**PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR**

Lamia roared in anger, destroying two of her teivels. She said, glowering at her generals.

"I'll get those blasted Power Brats! Especially that RED RANGER!" Teivels ducked from her and Lamia stormed out of the throne room.

**PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR**

Back on the Megaship, Elektra demorphed and saw Mailin waiting for her. Mailin walked over to her and Elektra looked at her grandmother warily. Before she knew what her grandmother was doing, Elektra found herself wrapped in a hug. A hug that screamed comfort and familiarity. A hug that finally cracked Elektra's new exterior and had her bawling like a baby in her grandmother's arms.

Mailin stroked her granddaughter's hair and murmured as Elektra's teammates left the room.

"Hush Elektra, hush now child. I'm here and everything's going to be fine. I will never leave you again. Never."

**PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR**

Ashley peaked in on her mother-in-law and her daughter and what she saw nearly broke her heart. Her daughter was in tears, heart wrenching sobs were escaping her daughter's lips. For the second time in as many weeks, she thought to herself. _What have I done? What have I done..._


	17. Chapter 17 The Red Morpher

**Andros' Daughter**

**Disclaimer:** Don't own the Power Rangers. Just Eris and her friends!

**Summary:** It's seventeen years after the Countdown to Destruction and the rangers get together for a reunion and they bring their families. Eris Morana Yanisin is Andros and Ashley's first born child. And their daughter. Very slight Ashley bashing, more Andros bashing. R&R for me please!

**AN:** This Chapter is dedicated to my 100th reviewer, Silver Alien Ranger. It should have been chapter 16, but i forgot to check the stats on my stories. blushes Oops. So here it is. Chapter 17 is dedicated to Silver Alien Ranger. Thanks for being my 100th reviewer and thanks to everyone who's reviewed this story sometime! I love you all:D

**Shout outs**

**bRaInWaVe:** Thanks. I thought it wasn't my best but who knows... I know, I feel bad for Elektra as well. I'm glad you loved it! Here's the next chapter:D

**CoolDiva:** Thanks. I'm glad you liked this chapter. Heehee. Now now, we can't all slap Andros... yet, but when we do you can be first in line. :D. Here's the next chapter!

**Challon86:** Ashley and Elektra are on the outer edges of the commencement of bonding in a mother daughter way. Yes, Andros will be a jerk for quite a while yet. I had to give Elektra some allies and who better than Andros' and Ashley's parents, Elektra's cousin, aunt, and uncle, and her friends? Oh they definitely keep her from loosing it. I'm glad you still love it! Here's the next chapter:D

**Phantom Rogue:** Yeah, I feel sorry for Elektra, but it's doubtful it's gonna get any better any time soon. There really is no limit on Andros' stupidity. Here's the next chapter!

**Chylea3784:** Thanks:D

**Silver Alien Ranger:** Thanks. Thanks for the critique. It' will definitely help me with the rest of my story. This is the kind of thing I've been waiting for. I also knew Chapter 16 wasn't my best chapter. Oh well. It was definitely not mean. Thanks for letting me know all that! Here's the next chapter!

_Last time_  
_  
Ashley peaked in on her mother-in-law and her daughter and what she saw nearly broke her heart. Her daughter was in tears, heart wrenching sobs were escaping her daughter's lips. For the second time in as many weeks, she thought to herself._ What have I done? What have I done...

Now...

_**Chapter 17- The Red Morpher**_

Ashley walked into the room she shared with Andros and saw him reading. She changed into her pajamas and climbed into bed next to him. Andros instinctively wrapped his arm around her waist, but Ashley pulled away. Andros set his book down and asked, looking at her.

"What's wrong Ashley?"

"Andros, we've done something horrible."

Andros looked confused. "We have?"

Ashley nodded. "We've neglected our daughter," Andros sighed irritatedly and Ashley continued. "And we need to fix it!"

Andros looked at his wife and said, kissing her forehead. "Don't worry, Ashley, it's all going to be fixed by morning and we'll be one happy family."

"How?" Ashley asked, looking at her husband.

"Never you mind. Just know that it will be."

It hit Ashley like a ton of bricks. "You're going to take her morpher away aren't you?! Andros! You can't do that!"

"Ashley, you and I both know that it's very dangerous being the red ranger and I don't know about you, but I'd rather not have our daughter in that position."

Ashley sighed. "You're right. It is dangerous, but don't you think she's proven herself time and again these last few months?"

"Ashley, she's a noble fighter, but her team was killed while under her command."

"Except Cami."

"Except Cami." Andros nodded. "That doesn't erase the fact that her other teammates died."

"That wasn't her fault though! It was Lamia's fault!" Ashley said, standing up to Andros for once.

"You're right, it was Lamia's fault that they died, but it was Eris' fault that they were separated."

Ashley sighed. "She won't get hurt?"

"She won't get hurt." Andros promised. Ashley sighed and when she rested her head on her husband's chest, she hoped that he was right.

**PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR**

_I sure hope he knows what he's doing._ He crept into the Red Ranger's quarters and saw her wrist with the morpher on it, hanging off the bed. He went over and, as quietly as he could, took the morpher off her wrist. He breathed a quiet sigh of relief before backing out of her room and going back to his.

He got to his room and stared at the morpher. The Red Morpher. _Kinwon help me but I did it. I stole the morpher for myself._ His next thought didn't even surprise him. _She's going to kill me. Without a doubt she's going to kill me without mercy._

He swallowed hard as he strapped the morpher to his wrist. The Power coursed through him and his eyes widened. _My God! I've never felt this kind of Power before! It's amazing!_ He smiled confidently and went to bed.

**PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR**

Elektra woke up the next morning and the first thing she noticed was her right wrist. It was lighter. She looked down at her morpher was missing. _Wha-_ She threw the covers off, took a quick shower, blew her hair dry, and stormed into the workbay.

Her teammates jumped and Cami started at her wide eyed. Elektra ground out as the other rangers walked in.

"Who. Stole. My. Morpher?"

Cami asked, confused. "Elektra, what are you talking about?"

Elektra held up her bare right wrist. "My Morpher! It's-" She stopped and whirled around, storming out of the workbay. Her friends followed her as she stormed down the hall of the Megadeck with the rooms.

Elektra pounded on the door to her parents room and it slid open. She stormed in and bellowed, glaring at her parents.

"WHERE IN THE NINE CIRCLES OF HELL IS MY MORPHER?!"

Ashley looked at her daughter and said, blinking. "Why would we know, Sweetheart?"

Elektra's brown eyes narrowed, her voice soft like silk, but dangerous as ever. "Because you two have been against me being the Red Ranger from the beginning just. Because. I'm. A. Girl!"

Andros came out of the bathroom in his uniform and he said, looking at her with a smile. "Morning Elektra."

"WHERE'S MY MORPHER YOU IDIOT?!" Elektra bellowed at Andros.

"Right where it should be." Her father replied calmly.

"And where is that?" Elektra asked, ready to kill him.

"On Alex's wrist."

"WHAT?!" Elektra whirled around and glared at her brother, who was trying valiantly not to cower in the face of his sister's wrath.

"It's his now, Elektra, and we can be a family now." Elektra looked about ready to explode, her face was tomato red with anger.

"We should have been family a LONG TIME AGO! IF YOU THINK THAT JUST BECAUSE MY LITTLE BROTHER HAS MY MORPHER MEANS THAT WE CAN BE FAMILY NOW, THINK AGAIN!" She stormed out of the room and up to her room where she locked herself in and succumbed to her tears.

**PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR**

Teddy watched his girlfriend leave before turning to glare at the former Red Space Ranger and Alex.

"I hope you two are happy because you've just ruined the team. This team had a flow going and now we have to start all over, again. Let's go guys." They started leaving, but Alex stood next to his father. "ALEX!" Teddy bellowed, glaring at the kid. Alex ran over to them and they went up to the Simudeck for training.

**PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR**

Elektra was laying on her bed when her door whooshed open. She sat up on her elbows and saw Teddy standing there. He was looking at her shirt and when she looked down, it really hit her. Her shirt was white. She was no longer the red ranger.

"Hold me?" She looked up at him with tear-filled eyes. Teddy walked over to her, sat behind her, and held her as she let silent tears slip down her cheeks.

"If it makes you feel any better, he sucks as a leader and I'm getting lots of practice."

Elektra looked up at him and said, her arms around his waist. "I'd rather have you as leader than my idiot, backstabbing brother."

Teddy kissed the top of her head and said, drying her tears. "It's going to be ok. I promise."

Elektra shook her head. "It won't be. Kinwon chose me to be the Red Ranger, not my idiot, brave-less brother, me. He chose me to lead my team a-" She froze and bolted into a sitting position, her eyes wide. "He's punishing me for my first team's deaths isn't he? He is, I can feel it." She wrapped her arms around herself, tears falling down her cheeks.

"Cami! Karen, Chris, Walt! Get in here!" They ran in and saw Elektra in tears, arms wrapped protectively around herself.

"What are you doing dragging my team into this room?" Alex asked, following them in.

Cami ignored her stupid cousin, knelt in front of Elektra, and asked, looking at Teddy. "What happened?"

"We were talking when she suddenly said something about Kinwon punishing her by taking her red Morpher and giving it to her brother."

"Lek," Elektra was in her own world. "Elektra." She was ignored. Cami sighed, hating to do this to her cousin. "ELEKTRA MAILIN!" Cami slapped her cousin across the face. "GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF IMMEDIATELY!"

Elektra looked up at her cousin and said, hugging her. "Thank you."

Cami sighed. "I hate doing that to you." She gave her cousin a firm look. "Kinwon would NEVER take your Morpher from you. EVER. This was Uncle Dros' and your stupid brother's idea. We all hate it because Alex is a lousy leader."

"HEY!" Alex made his presence known. "I'm doing a great job! Dad even said so. Besides," He smirked. "I would never let you guys die."

Fire exploded in Elektra's eyes and she ground out. "You have ten seconds before I come after you and kick your sorry ass. Ten... nine . . . eight . . ." Alex left and Elektra waited the full ten seconds before going after him, her teammates following behind her.

"HOW DARE YOU ACCUSE ME OF LETTING MY TEAMMATES DIE!" Elektra chased Alex into the rec room where the rest of the rangers were relaxing.

The rangers sat up and watched as Elektra chased Alex around the room. Finally she leaped over the coffee table and tackled her brother. They noticed her white shirt and Alex's red one and knew what had happened. Elektra started beating her brother to a pulp and Jason pulled her off.

"LET GO OF ME!" She flipped herself over his head and landed behind him. Alex had gotten up and she started after him again. "I'LL TEACH YOU NOT TO STEAL WHAT ISN'T YOURS YOU SNIVELLING LITTLE COWARD!" Tommy, Wes, and Eric grabbed her as the alarms went off.

"Lamia has sent the Medusa Monster down to Angel Grove." All the fight left Elektra and Tommy looked at Jason worriedly as they let go of her.

Teddy walked over to Elektra and said, hugging her as she hugged him back. "We'll come back safe."

"Good. Don't die on my brother's watch just to prove him wrong."

"Never." Teddy replied, looking down at Elektra. "I'd miss you to much."

Elektra smiled but gave him a gentle push. "Go." Teddy nodded and the six of them left.

Elektra paced, twisted her fingers, pulled on her hair, kicked her father in the leg randomly, and smacked her mother in the shoulder as she waited for them to get back. She hated waiting.

"I. Hate. Waiting." She faced her parents. "This is all your fault, you know. I wouldn't be so out of my mind impatient if I was down there with _MY_ team, doing _MY_ job, like Kinwon told me to. But noo you just _had_ to interfere didn't you? You just _had_ to take my morpher didn't you? Well _this_ is what you get to deal with every day from now on until I get my morpher back." She sat down for a second before getting back up and pacing again.

When they did return, they looked like they had been to hell and back. Elektra ran over to her team and asked, ignoring her brother.

"Are you guys alright?"

"We'd be better if that idiot in Red hadn't insisted on doing everything himself. Why can't you be leader again?"

Elektra gave her teammates a blank look. "Now now guys, I'm only a girl, remember? We girls can't be in charge of ranger teams. We just have to sit there and take orders."

Cami snorted. "You hate that, Lek."

I know, Elektra dead panned. "It's not my fault that you guys are worse for wear."

Walt glared at Alex. "You, Idiot Boy, give back the morpher. I liked it better when Elektra was leading! We wouldn't have had these problems."

"DECA," Elektra looked up at the AI. "Play back the battle."

"Playing back now." The battle came on the screen in the wreck room and Elektra cringed whenever one of her teammates took a hit.

"Ooh!", "ouch!", "yowza!", and "that's gotta hurt." were some of the comments used. Tommy and Jason both glared at Andros.

"Andros," Jason started. "We both respect you, but we're not going to let our kids get beat like this every time they got to battle with your son leading them. You're son can either step down willingly, or we can force him to step down. Either way your son is going to give up his post as Red Ranger and Elektra will take it back. It's his choice."

All eyes turned to Alex and he said, after seeing the battle from the screen. "I'll step down willingly." He took off the morpher and Elektra snatched it from his hands, putting it back on her wrist.

Her shirt became red again and Elektra smiled. Then her fist slammed into her brother's face.

"If you EVER take my morpher again, I'll do worse than punch you in the face. Got it?" Alex nodded, holding his bloody nose. "Good."

**PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR**

Lamia looked at her forces. She had hundreds of Teivels at her command and she smiled a cold, calculating smile. She looked at her forces and said to her general.

"It's time to take Earth. I have more forces than either my mother or my father ever had. I will win and I will crush those insignificant Power Rangers if it's the last thing I do."


	18. Chapter 18 Prelude to the Final Battle

_**Andros' Daughter**_

**Disclaimer**: Don't own the Power Rangers. Just Eris and her friends!

**Summary**: It's seventeen years after the Countdown to Destruction and the rangers get together for a reunion and they bring their families. Eris Morana Yanisin is Andros and Ashley's first born child. And their daughter. Very slight Ashley bashing, more Andros bashing. R&R for me please!

**Shout outs**

**Challon86**: Yeah, it was pretty low of Alex and Andros to take Elektra's morpher. Well, I decided that Ashley should have more backbone since she probably would have stood up for Elektra in the first place. As for her and Elektra getting along, you'll see. :P Here's the next chapter!

**Chylea3784**: Well, Andros knew they were pulling rank on him and that they were veteran rangers who knew what they were talking about, but maybe I should have written a reaction for Andros... Oh well. Here's the next chapter :D

**bRaInWaVe**: Yeah, Alex inherited some of his father's stupidity. Well, he definitely got his punishment from her, even though she'll probably glare at him and not trust him again for a good long while. I'm glad you love my story! Here's the next chapter!

**CoolDiva**: Heehee. Yup, she's definitely got a temper. LOL:D I'm glad you liked it and here's the next chapter:D

**Titanium Ranger:** Yeah, I know, but Alex deserved it for taking her morpher. Andros probably deserved it for convincing him to take it in the first place. I know, shakes head She's a YELLOW for crying out loud! sigh Oh well, here's the next chapter:D

**GinaStar**: Because that wouldn't be any fun. LOL:P He's going to get his just rewards. I promise. ;)

**Phantom Rogue:** Yeah, he is stupid. Oh he'll get more than a kick. He's going to be getting a wake up call in these next few chapters. Here's the next one:D

_Last time_

_"__It's time to take Earth. I have more forces than either my mother or my father ever had. I will win and I will crush those insignificant Power Rangers if it's the last thing I do.__"_

Now...

_**Chapter 18- Prelude to the Final Battle**_

Elektra was practicing on the Simudeck when she heard the door whoosh open."DECA, stop simulation." She looked over and saw Teddy. Her boyfriend. _The boyfriend I've been neglecting._

Elektra felt guilt bubble up inside her chest and she didn't protest. She grabbed a towel and wiped the sweat from her body before going over to him."I'm so terribly sorry about these past couple months. I've been totally neglecting you and I've been a terrible girlfriend and could you find it in yourself to ever forgive me?" She gave him her best pout and he smiled.

"Of course I can. I love you and that means I'm with you through everything, which means the bad times too."

Elektra wrapped her arms around his neck and said, burying her face in his neck. "I'm still sorry."

Teddy smiled and said, pulling back slightly. "How about we go down to Angel Grove and just spend the day together. We can hit the carnival first, get some lunch around noon, go to a movie, go to Angel Grove Lake for a bit, hit our restaurant for dinner, and the come back up here and talk."

Elektra smiled and replied, kissing Teddy softly. "That sounds perfect."

Teddy smiled and said, kissing her back. "Good." He wrapped his arms around her waist and they stood on the Simu-deck, making out.

They were in the same place, still making out ten minutes later when Jason, Tommy, Rocky, TJ, Andros, Leo, Wes, Eric, Cole, Shane, Hunter, Conner, and Mack walked in. Jason and Tommy shared looks but before either one could say anything, Conner beat them to it.

"Dude! We don't need to see that!" Teddy and Elektra jerked apart, Elektra blushing tomato red.

Tommy rolled his eyes before he looked at his son, his eyes twinkling. "You were just about to leave for your date right?"

Elektra nodded and she and Teddy left. Shane looked at Conner and said, shaking his head. "Dude, even Teddy's getting more action than us."

"Don't talk about my son and his girlfriend that way, please. I'd rather not think of them that way." Tommy said, grimacing.

"Bro," Jason said, grinning at Tommy. "Let's spar."

Tommy smirked and said as DECA set the simulation. "I'll wipe the floor with you."

Jason smirked. "Bring it on."

Tommy smirked back. "Gladly."

**PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR**

Elektra went into her room and grabbed some clothes for the day. She went into her bathroom and took a warm shower. When she finished, blew her hair dry and smiled when it fell in waves around her face. She pulled on a red halter top made of soft, stretchy material that had an empire waist and accentuated her curves and a denim miniskirt with five pockets and a frayed hem for a worn, vintage look. She smiled before going back to her room and slipping on her Skechers® Sightsee Shoes before going to meet Teddy on the bridge.

Cami smiled and asked, making Elektra blush. "Going out on a date with Teddy?"

Elektra smiled back and replied, biting her lower lip. "So what if I am?"

Cami slung an arm around her cousin's shoulders. "I'm so happy for you Lek."

Elektra smiled and hugged her cousin. "Thanks, Cami."

"Ready to go?" Elektra turned around and Teddy smiled. "You look great, Elektra."

"Thanks Teddy."

Teddy smiled and took Elektra's hand. "DECA, two to teleport to Angel Grove." DECA teleported them out to behind a car at the carnival.

"Wow." Elektra's eyes widened and she looked around to take everything in. "I've never been to a carnival before."

Teddy smiled and said as he paid for them to get in. "My parents and their friends got banned from the carnival."

"They did?" Elektra asked, looking at her boyfriend.

Teddy nodded. "Yeah. Something about beating up clowns." Elektra laughed and Teddy kissed her cheek before they went on the Ferris wheel.

Elektra looked around and grinned. "You can see everything from up here." Teddy smiled and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Yeah, but I've got the prettiest view right next to me."

Elektra blushed and said, her head leaning on his shoulder. "You're too sweet to me." Teddy smiled and kissed the top of her head before they got off and went to the roller coaster.

After they got off, Elektra's stomach started grumbling, which made her blush and made Teddy laugh. He said, wrapping his arm around her waist.

"What do you say we get some food from Ernie's?"

Elektra smiled. "I say what are we waiting for?" Teddy smiled and they went to Ernie's.

Teddy and Elektra sat down at a table at Ernie's and were eating when Teddy saw his dad walk in with some of the other rangers. Teddy hid a smile and said, smiling at Elektra.

"You have something on your lip." Elektra wiped at her mouth, but managed to miss it.

Teddy grinned. "You missed it."

"Well where is it?" Elektra asked, wiping at her mouth and missing it.

"Here," Teddy said, grinning mischievously. "I'll get it." Teddy leaned over and kissed her softy, his tongue licking her lip where the dab of ketchup had been.

Elektra smiled and said, noticing the former rangers watching them. "Thanks Teddy."

Teddy smiled and replied as they finished their lunch. "I can't let you go around with a dab of ketchup on your lip." Elektra smiled and said as Teddy paid the bill.

"Let's go see a movie." Teddy smiled and took her hand.

"Sounds great." They walked out and went to the movie theater. They walked to the Cineplex and went in.

**PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR**

After the movie, Elektra and Teddy went to Angel Grove Lake and walked around the shore. Elektra slipped her shoes off, set them down, and walked over to the water. She waded in until she was knee deep in water. Teddy joined her and Elektra splashed him before taking off, running down the beach. Teddy chased after her and Elektra laughed as she evaded his grasp.

Teddy finally caught her and tickled her mercilessly. Elektra was laughing so hard she had tears running down her cheeks.

"Please, stop, Teddy. You win; I'll never splash you again."

Teddy had her pinned to the ground. "That's right you won't." H leaned down and kissed her. Elektra kissed him back and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Teddy pressed his body against hers and deepened the kiss. Elektra arched into him as his hand pressed against her lower back. He pulled back a few minutes later and said, looking at his watch. "We better get to dinner." Elektra nodded and they got up and went to their restaurant.

After dinner, Teddy and Elektra went back up to the Megaship. They went to Elektra's room and the door slid shut. Elektra turned to Teddy and asked, as they sat on her bed. "How did you find out your parents were former rangers?"

Teddy smiled and replied, stroking her hair. "I was five and we were living in Reefside. Conner, Kira, and Ethan were in the basement with Mom and I was wondering what was going on because I hadn't seen Dad since the day before. I went to the dinosaur head and pulled the jaw, because with my parents, I knew it had to be something that weird. A door opened as Tammie walked into the room so we went down the stairs together and saw our dad's video diary of his life as a Power Ranger."

Elektra smiled. "Is that when your mom saw you two?"

Teddy nodded. "Yeah, and she just about had a fit until Tammie saved us both by telling her that she looked good in pink. Our mom just smiled and took us back upstairs. When Dad came back, they sat us down and explained what we saw and Tammie and I thought it was the coolest thing. What about you?"

Elektra replied as she laid down on her side, her head propped up on her hand. "Alex and I had always known that our parents had been the Space Rangers. It wasn't any surprise to me when I joined the KRA that I became a Ranger. On KO-35, its tradition that the red Morpher is passed down in my family. My parents weren't planning on giving it to me as you can tell, but Kinwon believed in me and I know that I'll do my best to make him proud of me, even if my parents can't accept my being the Red Space Ranger."

Teddy was propped up on his elbow and he said, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear. "I think you're an awesome Red Ranger."

Elektra smiled and said as Teddy leaned down. "You know, sucking up to the Red Ranger is against code."

"Whatever." Teddy kissed her softly as his hand slid into her hair.

Elektra kissed him back, her hands threading through his hair. Teddy's body pressed against Elektra's and her eyelids slid shut. Teddy pulled back and asked, stroking her cheek. "Are you sure this is what you want?"

Elektra nodded. "More than anything. I love you, Teddy." Teddy nodded and said, looking up at DECA.

"DECA lock the door, leave us, and if anyone asks where we are, you don't know. Understood?"

"Command acknowledged." DECA left them and Teddy and Elektra slowly removed each other's clothes.Elektra bit her lower lip, nervous. Teddy looked down at her and said, kissing her jaw. "I would never hurt you on purpose, you know that right?"

Elektra nodded. "I know." She smiled up at him and Teddy said, his lips grazing her neck.

"Just relax, let your body feel." Elektra's eyes slid shut again and Teddy's lips stopped on her neck.

A sigh escaped Elektra's lips and Teddy smiled briefly before he kissed his way up her neck, up her jaw, and to her lips where his tongue slid across the seam of her lips. She let his tongue in and Teddy spread her legs with a gentle nudge of his knee.

Elektra gasped when she felt him against her. Teddy kissed his way down her neck to her shoulder. Elektra watched him and as he slid inside her, he bit her shoulder.

"Ouch! Teddy what-"

"We're one, Lek." Elektra felt him inside her and smiled up at him.

Teddy moved gently at first, allowing Elektra's body to get used to the new invasion. Elektra breathed a sigh as Teddy started moving within her. Elektra arched her hips into Teddy's, wrapping her legs around his hips, and he sucked in a breath.

"Am I doing something wrong?" Elektra asked, looking up at him.

"No, you're doing something absolutely wonderful." Teddy answered, as he began moving faster.

Elektra bit her lower lip and moaned as Teddy moved faster. She wrapped her legs tighter around his hips and Teddy went in deeper. Teddy cupped her breasts and she moaned as his thumbs rubbed over her nipples. Elektra arched into Teddy and he thrust in her again, slowly gaining speed.

Elektra could feel her climax coming. Her hips met Teddy's; she wanted to please him as he was pleasing her. Teddy's arms wrapped around Elektra's waist as Elektra's arms were wrapped around his shoulders. Teddy gasped out, giving one last thrust.

"Elektra!"

"Teddy!" Teddy and Elektra both hit their climaxes and felt as if they were flying high above the world.

Elektra came down from her high and saw that Teddy had collapsed next to her. She curled up beside him and joined him in sleep, their arms wrapped around each other.


	19. Chapter 19 The Final Battle Part 1

_**Andros' Daughter**_

**_Disclaimer:_** Don't own the Power Rangers. Just Eris and her friends!

**_Summary:_** It's seventeen years after the Countdown to Destruction and the rangers get together for a reunion and they bring their families. Eris Morana Yanisin is Andros and Ashley's first born child. And their daughter. Very slight Ashley bashing, more Andros bashing. R&R for me please!

**Shout outs**

**GinaStar**: I'm glad you loved it. I have to admit, I was kind of worried about the reaction my readers would have to the love scene. Heehee, Andros won't be able to destroy what Teddy and Elektra have. Here's the next chapter!

**bRaInWaVe**: I'm glad you liked and their activities. :P Thank you. Here's the next chapter:D

**Chylea3784**: I know, I thought this was a pretty sweet chapter too. I try to write as well as I can. Here's the next chapter!

**Phantom Rogue:** I thought it was sweet too. I'm glad you liked it. Here's the next chapter!

**Super Silver Ranger:** Good, I like it when I can surprise you guys. No, she doesn't get pregnant; I can assure you of that. Here's the next chapter:D

_Last time_

_Elektra came down from her high and saw that Teddy had collapsed next to her. She curled up beside him and joined him in sleep, their arms wrapped around each other._

Now...

The next morning, Elektra woke up and felt a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist. She turned around and found Teddy was still sound asleep. She kissed him softly and Teddy's eyes opened slowly. He gave her a sleepy smile and said, his hands sliding up and down her arms.

"Morning gorgeous. You sleep well?"

Elektra nodded, a smiling slowly forming on her lips. "Very well, thanks." She moved to get up and grimaced slightly.

Teddy kissed the side of her head, "Still a little sore?"

Elektra blushed. "Just a little."

Teddy rolled on top of Elektra and was about to continue when Elektra said, smiling. "As much as I would love to, we need to get up and face the music."

Teddy sighed. "I was afraid you would say that." Elektra kissed him softly before getting up slowly and going to the bathroom where she showered and got ready for the day.

Elektra walked out of her room as Teddy came out of his and they smiled at each other. Teddy took her hand and they walked to the workbay where the others were currently eating breakfast. Cami smiled at her cousin and asked, looking innocent.

"Did you sleep well last night?"

Elektra's cheeks colored. "Yes, why do you ask?"

Cami replied, smiling cheekily at her cousin. "I was just wondering." She looked at her cousin's boyfriend. "What about you Teddy? Have a good night's sleep?"

Teddy smirked. "Slept like a baby." Elektra and Teddy sat down as Teddy's parents and Ashley walked in. "Elektra, Teddy, we'd like to speak to you two after breakfast."

"Sure, Dad," Teddy answered, looking at Elektra. Elektra ate her breakfast and after she and Teddy were finished, they went to the conference room where Tommy, Kim, and Ashley were waiting.

"Take a seat." Tommy said, gesturing to the seats across from the three parents. Teddy and Elektra sat down and Tommy said, looking at them. "We need to have a talk about… what you two did last night." Teddy and Elektra's cheeks colored. "Now, we understand that you love each other, and we understand that you would have done it regardless."

Kim took over for Tommy. "We just want you guys to be safe and careful. Your first time with someone you love is very special, but you don't want to end up making a small mistake that could forever change your life."

"Thanks Mom," Teddy said, his hand covering his mother's. "We know that you guys care and we were careful." Teddy turned to Elektra. "This is going to be pretty informal, but someday in the not so distant future, I plan on asking you to marry me, Elektra. I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Tears filled Elektra's eyes and she said, her voice wavering. "Oh Teddy, I-"

DECA interrupted them. "Teddy and Elektra, your presence is requested on the Bridge immediately." Elektra and Teddy looked at each other and knew it had to be an emergency.

"The rest of this talk will have to wait." Ashley said, looking at her daughter and her daughter's boyfriend. They got up from their seats and raced to the Bridge. When they got there, Cami said, looking up as they rushed in.

"Lamia's attacking Earth with hundreds of teivels."

"What?" Elektra said to DECA. "Bring up Earth on the main viewing screen." Angel Grove came up on the viewing screen and the current rangers looked at each other.

"It's time to go to work." Elektra said, the rangers nodded and they went to the jump tubes. "This is the final fight, guys."

Teddy said, looking at them all. "Let's all come back safe, guys." They nodded and went down the jump tubes.

**PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR PR**

Ashley said, turning to the now blank screen. "DECA, bring the battle up on the main screen."

"Request acknowledged." DECA brought the battle up on the main screen and the former rangers watched as the team went into battle for the final time against Lamia and her forces.

**PR ****PR****PR****PR****PR****PR****PR****PR****PR****PR**

The Space team got there and found the teivels destroying the city. Elektra said, looking at her team.

"Alright, let's get these guys."

"We've never been up against this many before, Elektra," Karen said, looking at her friend.

"I know, Karen, but we have to defend Angel Grove, no matter what. Remember, aim for the L."

Teddy, Cami, Karen, Zander, and Chris nodded, "Right!" They split up and started taking out the teivels.

Elektra was fighting them off when her mother came over her communicator. "Elektra, I'm teleporting you something that might help you in the battle." A battlizer appeared on her wrist. "This is the Battlizer. One is the Power Punch, two is the Power kick, and three is Battlizer mode."

"Right! Thanks Mom."

"You're welcome, sweetheart. Come back safe."

"I will." Elektra pressed 01 and her fist glowed red as she punched teivel after teivel.

**PR ****PR****PR****PR****PR****PR****PR****PR****PR****PR**

Lamia was watching the battle from her fortress and yelled in anger, shooting electricity from her finger tips.

"This is sickening! They're a bunch of Power Brats! TEENAGERS! I'M BEING BEATEN BY TEENAGERS!" A calm façade came over Lamia's face and she said, a cold smile spreading over her lips. "It's time to destroy the Rangers and I guess I'll have to do it myself."

**PR ****PR****PR****PR****PR****PR****PR****PR****PR****PR**

Elektra was fighting off the teivels when lightning struck in front of her. She backed up and Lamia stood in front of her, a cold smile on her face.

"Hello Red Ranger. I don't believe we've formally met. I am Lamia, your destructor."


	20. Chapter 20 The Final Battle Part 2

_**Andros' Daughter**_

**Disclaimer:** Don't own the Power Rangers. Just Eris and her friends!

**Summary:** It's seventeen years after the Countdown to Destruction and the rangers get together for a reunion and they bring their families. Eris Morana Yanisin is Andros and Ashley's first born child. And their daughter. Very slight Ashley bashing, more Andros bashing. R&R for me please!

**Shout outs**

**bRaInWaVe** They knew because Teddy wasn't in his room. :P Thanks, here's the next chapter:D

**Chylea3784**: Yes, cliffhangers do suck, but they keep you coming back for more:D Here's the next chapter!

**GinaStar:** I'm glad you liked it. :D

**Super Silver Ranger:** Uh-oh's right. They knew about Teddy and Elektra because they saw them go into Elektra's quarters and Teddy didn't leave. And the other rangers coughCamicough heard them. :P Here's the next chapter!

**CoolDiva:** Thanks! It came out better than I hoped:D

**P****hantom Rogue:** Thanks. As for them all coming out of the fight alright, I can't guarantee that. It is a final battle after all. Here's the next chapter!

**Silver ****Alien Ranger:** blushes Thanks. I'm so sorry about that. I really need to work on that. I thought the chapter was kind of short. I totally see where you're going with his. I should have done a better job, sorry. Hopefully this chapter is better yea?

_Last time_

_"Hello Red Ranger. I don't believe we've formally met. I am Lamia, your destructor."_

Now...

Elektra glared. "I think you've been up in space too long. There's no way I'll let you destroy me! I'll take you down first!"

Lamia smirked. "We shall see." Lamia closed her eyes and her arms were out at her sides. Her eyes then snapped open and were glowing black.

Lamia mutated from her human form into a form that was similar to her father's. She looked like dried, crusty lava with black eyes and red pupils.

Elektra jumped back and pressed number three. The Battlizer Armor (think of the armor that covered Andros) covered Elektra and she looked down at herself.

"This is awesome!"

"That pathetic armor won't save you, Ranger." Lamia swung her clawed hand at Elektra and sent her flying.

Elektra landed in a pile of rubble as her teammates came up next to her. "Whoa, Elektra?"

Elektra smiled at her teammates. "Yeah, it's me under all this armor."

"You look great." Teddy said, looking her up and down.

"Thanks, but we have to take out Lamia."

"Whoa! She sure changed huh?" Karen asked, looking at the new Lamia.

"Yeah, and she's stronger than ever." Elektra replied, getting up.

They fell into a defensive stance and Elektra went into the air. "Try these missiles on for size!" She fired them at Lamia, but they served only to make her angrier.

"It's going to take more than just your pathetic battlizer to save you Red Ranger!" Lamia fired a fireball at Elektra and blasted her out of the sky.

Elektra's battle armor disappeared as she landed on the ground. She said, backing up as Lamia laughed and disappeared with her teivels.

"Let's go back to the Megaship guys. We have to regroup." They went back to the Megaship and took off their helmets as they walked onto the bridge.

"Man, Lamia was kicking our butts out there." Zander said, slamming his fist into his hand.

"I couldn't even scratch her as the Red Battlized Ranger." Elektra said, leaning against one of the consoles.

Ashley wrapped an arm around her daughter's shoulders. "You'll defeat her, Elektra. I know you will."

"How do you know, Mom? Lamia is different from all the other villains that any of you have faced in the past with the exception of Lightspeed."

"Because good always wins in the end." Ashley answered.

"Maybe it did in the past, but what about this time? Lamia is a whole new breed of villain. The good might not win this time."

"I think we need to go to the park for a little r 'n' r." Carlos said, rubbing his hands together.

"How can you think of relaxing at a time like this?!" Cami asked, incredulously. "Lamia is getting ready to finish us off and take over Earth and all you can think about is 'going to the park for a little r 'n' r'?!"

TJ stepped in for Carlos, who looked bewildered. "What Carlos is saying is that maybe we should get off the Megaship and take a break from Lamia. When you go to fight her off again, you'll have a new perspective, a different one." The current team nodded and the group went to Angel Grove Park.

**PR ****PR ****PR ****PR ****PR ****PR ****PR ****PR ****PR ****PR**

Lamia, back in her human form, laughed. "Fools! I'll finish off all the rangers! Then there shall be no one to stand in my way as I conquer and take over Earth!" Her cold smile settled on her face and she said, baring her fangs. "The first ones to go will be the Red Ranger's family."

**PR ****PR ****PR ****PR ****PR ****PR ****PR ****PR ****PR ****PR**

The rangers were all out on a very VERY large picnic when they were blasted back by teivels.

"They're back!" Teddy said, getting up.

"It looks like they brought some more friends." Carter said, as the former rangers dropped into defensives stances.

"You call that some?" Zander asked, looking at the former red ranger? "I call that lots."

"Ready guys?" Elektra asked, glaring at the teivels.

Her teammates nodded. "Ready!"

"LET'S ROCKET!" They morphed into the Space Rangers and went to take care of the teivels as the former ranger women took the kids back to the Megaship.

Elektra was slashing at the teivels with her Spiral Saber when she saw Lamia going after her parents.

Elektra leaped over lamia's head and stood in front of the villain. "You're not getting anywhere near my parents."

Lamia smirked. "I was wondering when you would get here Red Ranger. Let us finish what we began earlier." Lamia transformed into her lava state and Elektra transformed into the Red Battlized Ranger.

Lamia threw fireball after fireball at Elektra, who evaded them with more ease than earlier that morning. She slashed at Lamia with her Spiral Saber in booster mode, sending Lamia flying back in to a tree, knocking it over.

Lamia got up, her eyes black with a red haze around them. "Now you've made me really mad!"

A red fireball formed between her hands and she threw it at Elektra. Elektra dove out of the way in time to see Lamia going for her parents. Elektra flew over Lamia's head and landed between Lamia and her parents.

"This is where it ends, Lamia!"

"You're right, Red Ranger, this is where it ends. FOR YOU!" She threw a fireball of white fire at Elektra, quickly followed by one of blue fire. Elektra deflected the first with her Spiral Saber Booster Mode, adding the fire power of her Spiral Saber behind it, back at Lamia, destroying her. The second one hit its mark.

"Aaahhh!" Elektra's armor shattered and her morph faded. Her teammates and the former rangers looked over at her and she blinked before collapsing.

"NOO! Elektra!" Teddy ran over to her and gathered her in his arms. "Elektra…"

She opened her eyes and smiled painfully at Teddy. "We did it. We beat Lamia."

Teddy replied, tears filling his eyes. "But you were hurt."

Elektra coughed and some blood came out of the corner of her mouth. "Fraid so."

"Elektra…" Andros came forward and took his daughter in his arms. "You saved me, even after the way I treated you. Why?"

"Because you're my hero. I love you Daddy… I love you…" Elektra's eyes rolled back into her head and she fell limp in her father's arms. Teddy shook his head.

"No. Elektra! Come back! You can't leave us! Come back!"

"There's only one way to save her." Andros said, picking her up.

"How?" Teddy asked, looking up at the man.

"The Cryo Chamber."

Teddy caressed his love's face and said, nodding. "We have to save her."

The rangers went back up to the Megaship and went into the Cryo Chamber. Andros laid his daughter in the bed and kissed her forehead, tears sliding down his cheeks. "I love you, Elektra. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner." Ashley came up next to him and he said, his lower lip trembling. "You made an amazing red ranger and I'm," he paused, trying to collect himself. "I'm so proud of you, Elektra." Andros held Ashley and as they cried, Zhane shut the lid to the Cryo tube.


	21. Chapter 21 Epilogue

_**Andros' Daughter**_

**Disclaimer:** Don't own the Power Rangers. Just Eris and her friends!

**Summary:** It's seventeen years after the Countdown to Destruction and the rangers get together for a reunion and they bring their families. Eris Morana Yanisin is Andros and Ashley's first born child. And their daughter. Very slight Ashley bashing, more Andros bashing. R&R for me please!

**AN:** Well, here it is. The Final Chapter of Andros' Daughter. I hope you've all enjoyed reading this story as much as I've loved writing it. So for the last time, here it is. Andros' Daughter.

**Shout outs**

**GinaStar:** Thanks. Yeah, it did take her saving him for him to realize that he loved her just as she was.

**Chylea3784:** It was touching wasn't it? I thought it was nice. Here's the final chapter of the story. Here's the next chapter:D

**bRaInWaVe** Yeah, well I'm not that great at writing final battle scenes. Lamia may not have been powerful, but she still almost killed Elektra. It is nice that Andros loves her now, but will it be enough? Here's the next chapter!

**Silver Alien Ranger:** Sorry about the descriptions. I guess that's something I need to work on. To be continued huh? Here's the last chapter! Hope you like it.

**Ai89:** Who says it's over? Who says there's not an epilogue? That's what this would be classified as wouldn't it? smiles mysteriously

_Last time_

_The rangers went back up to the Megaship and went into the Cryo Chamber. Andros laid his daughter in the bed and kissed her forehead, tears sliding down his cheeks. "I love you, Elektra. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner." Ashley came up next to him and he said, his lower lip trembling. "You made an amazing red ranger and I'm," he paused, trying to collect __himself__. "I'm so proud of you, Elektra." Andros held Ashley and as they cried, Zhane shut the lid to the Cryo tube._

Now...

_Three years after the Final Battle…_

Elektra Sat back in the bed, exhausted. A year after the final battle, Elektra had woken up and scared the hell out of everyone when she walked onto the bridge.

_Elektra pushed the lid of the Cryo tube open and swung her legs over the side. She stood up and her legs nearly gave out from under her. She took a few experimental steps and found that her legs were ready to do some walking._

_Elektra walked out of the Cryo Chamber and walked down the hall towards the bridge. The doors whooshed open and the first person she saw was Teddy._

_"Elektra!" __Teddy hugged her fiercely__. "You're awake! I'm so glad you'__re awake, you have no__ idea how much I missed you."_

_"Lek!" Cami hugged Elektra next followed by__ her Uncle Zhane, Aunt Karone, her brother Alex, and her mother.__ When Elektra ca__me to her father, she went forward and hugged him, burying her face in his neck._

_Andros had felt the tears on his neck and hugged his daughter back, just as fiercely.__ "I've missed you, Elektra."_

_Elektra smiled through her tears and replied, looking up at him. "I've missed you too, Daddy." Andros smiled down at her and they left to get reacquainted with each other._

From then on, Elektra and her father had worked at their relationship and built it to an extent where Elektra loved and trusted her father implicitly.

Elektra was startled out of her dream by a knock on the door. She looked up as the door to her room opened and smiled at the face that peered in at her.

"Teddy!" Elektra's husband of a year, Teddy Oliver, smiled at her.

"Hey there, gorgeous." Teddy kissed her forehead and asked, sitting next to her. "How do you feel?"

"Sore and exhausted."

"Well, we have some visitors if you're up for them."

Elektra looked at her husband confused. "What…?" The door opened and Elektra's parents walked in. "Mom! Dad!"

Elektra had stayed on Earth to be with Teddy while her parents and Alex had gone back to KO-35 with her Uncle Zhane, Aunt Karone, and cousin Cami.

"Hey there, Sweetie." Ashley hugged her daughter and kissed her forehead. "How are you doing?"

Elektra smiled. "I'm holding up."

Andros kissed her forehead and said, hugging her. "I knew it." Elektra smiled and two women walked in.

"Two little someones wanted to see their parents again." Elektra and Teddy took their five hour old infant twins in their arms.

"Who's got who?" Ashley asked as Kim and Tommy walked in.

Teddy smiled and said, gesturing to the baby in his arms. "I've got David Andrew."

Elektra smiled at her husband. "And I have Trini Elaine."

Andros and Ashley took turns holding their grandchildren and Tommy said, smiling at the infants.

"Welcome to the family, David and Trini."


End file.
